


Little baby boy

by nikita834



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Liam is Louis' best friend, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, Daddy Louis, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Marcel is Harry's best friend, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Top Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: Harry had been 6 years old when he saw Louis masturbating while watching porn. Harry wanted to help, and Louis couldn’t say no to his little boy.Harry had been so fascinated by Louis’ big cock that it got Louis to grow even harder. He came with more force than ever before with Harry’s little hands on his cock and mouth kissing his lenght. Harry had only asked if he did good and Louis praised him until Harry was beaming. Louis had promised himself that it was a one time thing. That was four years ago.Or, Louis is the dad and Harry is the child. This is their story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life and I don't own Harry or Louis or One direction.
> 
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

”Baby, you feel so good. Fuck!” Louis moaned while Harry bounced up and down on his cock. 

_Harry had been 6 years old when he saw found Louis masturbating while watching porn. Harry wanted to help and Louis couldn’t say no to his little boy._

__

__

_Harry had been so fascinated by Louis’ big cock that it got Louis even harder. He came with more force than ever before with Harry’s little hands on his cock and mouth kissing his lenght. Harry had only asked if he did good and Louis praised him until Harry was beaming. Louis had promised himself that it was a one time thing. That was four years ago._

”Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come”

”Me too, daddy. Ahh, ahh!” Louis thursted up harder and felt Harry start shivering and clencing above him until he felt Harry let go and come all over his little tummy. Louis sped up until he was coming inside Harry. 

”You always feel so good. Nothing feels better than my little baby boy.” Louis kissed Harry all over his little body while Harry was coming down on his own high. 

They showered together, like they always did after sex. It was their own tradition. Louis washed Harry’s hair and body while caressing him and making him feel special. After that Louis tucked Harry in bed and read him a bedtime story until his boy was asleep. 

 

Louis had been 16 when his then girlfriend, Kerry, had told him that she was pregnant. He wanted to be a dad even though Kerry wanted nothing to do with the baby. But since Louis was from a wealthy family, he got money from his parents to convince Kerry to have the baby. The moment Harry was born, Louis was in love. He wanted to be the best dad in the world. Few days later Kerry had left. Louis’ mom told him, she had paid Kerry the money she asked and gave all parental rights to Louis. They would never have to see Kerry again. 

Soon Louis learned that taking care of the baby was hard. But he managed. His parents were not that thrilled. They got tired of Louis and the baby and in the end they decided to move to Hawaii for retirement. That left Louis alone in the huge house with Harry and a big trust fund. 

When it was Harry’s time to go to school it soon turned out he was bullied. Harry was a sweet child with curls all over his head. He was too good and too nice so other kids took advance of that. Since Louis didn’t work he decided to homeschool Harry to protect him. Their life was quite normal, until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm still learning how to use ao3, so forgive me if i screw up.
> 
> I love kudos and comments. They make me smile.  
> You can find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


	2. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all began. Louis hadn't ever been interested in kids in that way. But this one evening changed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again. You have been warned. No need to read, if you don't like this kind of fics.

***Four years ago, Harry is 6 years old***

Harry was sleeping next to Louis on their couch. They had been watching a football match but they both had fell asleep. Louis woke up to a loud moan. Football match was over and nightime shows had started which meant porn on that channel. 

Louis couldn’t help but keep watching. It had been a long while since he had had sex with another person. Louis watched a couple going at it hard on the tv and felt himself grow harder and harder. He had to touch himself, just a little.

He lowered his sweatpants and started to stoke himself. He had to be quiet so Harry wouldn’t wake up. 

Louis sped up his hand and and fuck it felt good. Little rough and dry but so good. Louis closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

Suddenly he felt little hands on his hands. 

”Fuck, Harry!” Louis took his hands off himself and felt horrible. He had been masturbating next to Harry, his little baby boy. 

”Daddy what are you doing? That looks painful. And why were you doing all those noises?”

Harry was so innocent. He was not supposed to see this kind of thing. Not this young. Not from his father. But Louis couldn’t deny him anything so he answered.

”When men grow older, their willies grow too. And sometimes when willies go hard, like daddy's is now, it needs some touching to make it feel good. That way it goes back to normal. Daddy is trying to make his willie go soft.” It was a lousy explanation but Louis was 22, feeling super horny and little amazed by the situation. 

Harry wondered for a while and then asked. ”Can I help you? I’m a big boy now. I can help.” 

When Louis said no, Harry started to pout and gave him the grumpy kitten look. There was no way Louis was gonna deny him anything when Harry gave him that look. 

”Okay, baby. You know I cannot say no to that face.”

”Just put your hands around my willie and start moving them up and down.” 

Harry’s hands were a little glammy so it made a slide easier. Louis felt his breath hitch. How the fuck did this feel so good. Better than anything he had ever felt before.

”Speed up a little, love.” Harry sped up and furrowed his brows. He was a boy on a mission. 

”That’s it. You are making daddy feel so good.”

”Daddy, why is that woman eating that man's willie?” Louis had totally forgotten that there was still porn playing on tv. 

”Sometimes when someone wants to make a willie feel really good, they put their mouth on it. Give them kisses or put their whole mouth on it. It makes the willie feel extra good.”

”I want to make your willie feel extra good!” Harry said with bright eyes and started to kiss Louis’ cock.

Louis felt like he might die. It felt so good. He couldn’t help but guide Harry's mouth gently closer his head and have him to kiss his cock there. And that was it. Harry’s mouth on his head and Harry’s little hands going up and down on his lenght. He started coming harder than in years. 

The come got all over Harry’s shocked little face. Luckily he didn’t start crying.

”Baby, you made my willie feel so good it gave you a special present.” Louis praised Harry and started kissing all over his face until Harry was giggling. 

After that Louis took Harry to a bath. In the bath Harry asked: ”Does my willie grow like yours? I want it to grow too.”

”Let’s try.” Louis took Harry’s teeny cock between his fingers and started to stroke. 

After a while Harry's cock was standing proudly up and Harry was ecstatic. ”Daddy look! I’m a big boy! My willie is hard. You need to make it feel good, so it goes down again.”

And who was Louis to deny him that. Louis started to stroke him and finally pulled Harry standing from the bath. He kissed Harry all over his body and finally took him into his mouth. 

”It tickles, daddy. My willie feels weird.”

Louis sucked a bit harder and then Harry was shivering above him. 

”What happened, daddy? It felt so good. Like candy popping but in my willie.”

”You came, baby boy. Your willie decided it felt good enough and it came. But since you are so young it couldn’t give us the special present yet.”

Harry pouted. He wanted to be old enough to have his willie give out a special present like his daddy’s willie did. Louis just smiled at him.

”Let’s wait a few years and your willie will give his special present too.” Harry was happy with that and continued playing in his bath.

When Harry was sleeping soundly in his own bed that night, Louis started to really think what had happened that night. His kid had given him the best orgasm he ever had in his life. And he had given Harry his first ever blowjob. And Harry was only 6 years old. Fuck! This had to be one time thing. He had to be more careful and make Harry forget this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you lots!


	3. Special present from daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes on a date but Harry doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write this but I felt it was needed to get the story going. And to understand how Louis went from feeling bad about touching Harry, to accepting it. This basically continues from when Harry made Louis come the first time.
> 
> I also changed the chapter order a bit. Enjoy!

After Louis had gotten off with Harry the first time, he knew he needed to do something. Get laid with another adult to forget how good it felt to have Harry’s hands on him.

Harry had always loved acting and performing so when he was 4 years old, Louis signed him up to an acting club. They had meeting twice a week and Harry blossommed there. He was like a shining star when they danced and studied acting like kids that age do, through games. Twice a year they performed a play to the parents. It was always good fun. Cause the club was from ages 4 to 14 they could do many things and all the kids enjoyed it so much. Harry had also found his best friend from the club. Marcel was a tiny little boy who Harry bonded with instantly. Louis couldn’t be happier.

And that meant that Louis had two afternoons free each week. He loved Harry but he really needed his own time too. And since he didn’t have siblings and his parents had fucked off, he rarely got time to just be. Sometimes he would hire a nanny and go out with his best mate Liam, but those days were few and far between. 

This Tuesday while Harry was in his club, Louis downloaded Tinder. He hated the app but he needed to get laid asap. He made his profile and started swiping. It didn’t take him long to get matches. Louis was a handsome young man with ice blue eyes, beautiful hair and perfect cheeck bones. He could have anyone he wanted. Only problem was he couldn’t stop thinking about his own kid. 

He started chatting with a bloke called Matt. Matt looked like he thought Harry would look like when he grew up. Matt was gay, in his 20’s and he had curly hair with green eyes. They chatted for a while and Louis was very straight forward of what he wanted. Luckily Matt seemed to be on the same page. Soon they had agreed to meet at Matt’s place next Thursday while Harry would be in his club again. Louis couldn’t wait. He was sure that he just needed to get fucked really good to get Harry out of his system.

On Thursday Louis was getting ready for his date. Who knew choosing clothes for a fuck-date would be this difficult. Louis hadn’t been on this kind of date in years. While going through his closet he heard Harry come to stand next to him.

”What are you doing daddy?”

”Daddy is going on a date with a nice man while you are in the club today, sweetie.” Louis had always believed it was the best to be honest with Harry. No matter what they were doing, he tried to respect Harry and not lie to him. He felt Harry liked that. He was very smart for his age and could tell when Louis was lying.

Harry started to pout. He hated when Louis went out. ”Are you gonna bring him home?” Harry asked. 

”No, love. Not today. We’ll see how the date goes. I might not even see him after this.” Louis was almost certain he wouldn’t be meeting Matt again. Louis hadn’t brought anyone home after Harry was born. He felt like their home was a safe place for Harry and only people who would be in his life for a long time would be allowed to visit them. Like Liam and Marcel.

”Okay,” Harry sighed, ”just remember to come get me after the club.” And so he stormed off.

Louis felt bad for upsetting Harry like this. But he needed to do this. He needed to do it for himself. 

Soon it was time to go. They left home, Harry holding tightly on Louis’ hand. He wasn’t ready to let go of his daddy. Louis dropped Harry off and looked up Matt’s address. It wasn’t that far away. It was show time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis was rushing. He was late and he really really didn’t want to be. Matt had tried to make him stay longer. 

”One more kiss. Only one more. You were so great. Can we meet again, soon? I really want to see you.” Matt had told him afterwards while laying on his bed, watching Louis to get dressed. Louis had politely said maybe.

Louis had no intention to call Matt. Yes, Matt was a fantastic fuck. He fucked Louis through the mattress and Louis had been very into it. Only thing was that no matter how well Matt fucked him, Louis was missing Harry’s little hands. Harry’s little mouth. The wonder in Harry’s eyes. And when Louis had come, it was to a thought of Harry. Not Matt who was above him grunting and giving praise to Louis.

Louis was ruined by Harry and it had only taken one little handjob. He was going to hell. 

Harry was waiting him outside the club room. ”Where were you? I thought you had left me here.” Harry said. He looked sad.

”Aww, baby boy. I’m here now. And I won’t be late again. I promise” Louis said while wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

After they went home, Louis made them dinner. They chatted about Harry’s club. They had started to learn a new play for the christmas show even though it was only August. Harry was being little too quiet for Louis’ liking. Like something was bothering him.

”Did you have nice time?” Harry asked suddenly. 

”Yes, I did. But I don’t think I will be seeing him again,”Louis answered. Harry started to smile so hard that his dimples popped on his cheeks. Louis smiled too. ”Now tell me more about the play.”

After the dinner Harry wanted to have a bath in the master bathroom’s tub. That meant that he wanted to have a bath with Louis. They made the bath together and put plenty of bubbles in it.

”Daddy, you smell like someone else. Not like you.” Harry said while they were undressing. Louis hadn’t had a chance to get a shower after fucking Matt so he probably smelled like him and sex. 

”That’s why we are taking a bath now. So we can both smell like us again.” 

”Can I wash you like you always wash me?” Harry asked.

And holy shit, Louis was not going to survive that. Yes, Harry had washed his hair before but that was before things got weird in Louis’ head. 

”Sure, baby. You can wash me.” Louis answered. He decided he had to stay calm. This was only a bath, just like the one they had a week ago together. No funny business.

They stepped in and Louis washed Harry first. He scrubbed his little body clean and slowly grew harder. Harry was so innocent and his skin was so soft. His bum was so tiny and perfect. Louis felt horrible. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts.

Harry noticed Louis’ hard cock. ”Daddy, your willie wants attention. Can I try to make it give me a special present again?” 

Louis stared at Harry. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. ”Please, daddy, please. It was fun last time!” 

Louis was definately not dreaming. Harry was asking his permission to touch his cock again. How could he say no since it had been haunting him ever since it happened the first time. Louis was going to hell anyway. He might as well enjoy a bit.

”You can touch my willie, but only if you feel comfortable. You can stop at anytime, okay?”

”Yay!” Harry said like it was a best thing in the world to get to touch his daddy’s willie. Who knew, maybe it was.

Harry was more confident this time. He put his little hands over the cock and started to stroke. Louis felt like he would lose his mind. It was so good. It felt so much better than having Matt’s hands on him. Those little hands were doing wonders.

”Can I give kisses to your willie like last time?” And yes, Harry was surely going to be the death of him. 

”Yes, you can, love. You could try to suck the head a bit. Just like you would suck a lollipop.” Harry wondered a while. And then he took the head in his mouth. ”Fuck fuck fuck” Louis cursed while Harry tested out different ways to suck him. First there was no tongue and little bit of teeth. But then Harry got braver and started to lick around him. His mouth was full of Louis’ cock, lips streched out so beautifully. 

”You are doing so great, Harry. Just don’t use your teeth. Willies don’t like being bitten. Your tongue is making daddy feel so great.” Louis gently guided Harry. He was learning fast. Louis pushed his head down a bit. He wanted little bit more. Just a little and he would be coming in no time.

Harry struggled a bit and Louis released his head. Harry spluttered and gasped for air. ”I’m so sorry! Daddy got a bit too excited. I’m so sorry, baby!” Louis said quickly in horror. He felt disgusting. He never wanted to force his boy to do anything he didn’t want to.

”It’s okay daddy. You just surprised me. You can do it again, but only a little.” And yes, now Louis was sure he was dreaming. Who was this perfect little boy who let him have anything he wanted. Louis didn’t know what he had done to deserve Harry, but he was happy whatever it was.

Harry put his mouth on his daddy’s cock again and started to suck. His little hands were stroking what was left on his lenght that didn’t fit in his mouth. Louis put his hand over Harry’s head and slowly pushed him down more. Harry gagged a bit and then Louis was coming. He came even harder than he did the last time. He released Harry’s head and enjoyed his high while stroking Harry’s body. 

”Come here, little one. Daddy needs to hold you.” And he turned Harry around so he could sit between his legs in the bath. ”Your willie gave me his special present again.” Harry said, sounding little wrecked but so proud. Louis could hear him smiling wide.

”Yes it did. You did great job. Thank you, love.” 

Louis soon noticed that Harry’s sweet little prick was hard. Louis took it between his fingers and started to stroke. ”Let’s make your willie feel good too so we can go to bed and have a good night sleep.” Louis said while continuing his movement. 

Harry panted a bit and then grabbed Louis’ hands and he was coming. ”Still no present from me,” Harry said little sad. ”Remember we talked about this. It will come, with time. You just have to be patient.”

Harry was happy with that. ”We just need to keep trying, then! And I can always get a special present from yours.” Harry almost shouted. He was so excited. 

”Yes you can love. Whenever you want. Just say the word.” Louis answered.

”I will. I want to try everyday.” Harry said. And who was Louis to argue. As long as Harry felt like this was fun, he wasn’t going to say no.

After the bath they both dried up and went to Louis’ bed. Harry usually slept in his own bed but Louis felt like maybe that could change. They both got under the covers naked and snuggled close to each other.

”I love you, daddy. I’m so happy you won’t be seeing that man again. Good night.”

”Good night, baby boy.” Louis answered and he was sure he wasn’t going to see Matt again. Harry was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again. Love you all.


	4. No shower, no tongue action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a rimming video and Louis catches him watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I was too fast to publish the "I love you daddy" chapter. There will be at least this and then two more chapters until I will continue the story from that. I drafted out this fic and the original storyline changed a lot. I decided to add more of Harry being under 10 years old. So thank you for being patient with me. I'm learning. 
> 
> This story will have at least 14 chapters. I have some of them ready but not all. If you have any suggestions or wishes, don't be afraid to let me know. I also edited existing chapters a bit. I took some mistakes out and changed few words here and there. Nothing major. And I'm no expert on home schooling or anatomy of 7-year-olds. So let's just pretend this is how things are. :)
> 
> But now enjoy!

Louis was feeling moody. It was a cloudy day and Harry had been acting out all day. Home schooling was not thrilling during days like this. He always wondered if this was the year Harry could go to school. But usually the next day would be better and he would forget feeling like this. The good part about home schooling was that they could do the work whenever. Usually Louis liked to have a schedule like in proper school but sometimes they did things in the evenings too when Harry felt insprired to do maths or learn about grammar. 

”Okay, maybe we could call it a day. You are not listening what I’m saying at all. And I don’t like talking to walls. We can continue tomorrow.” Louis said while tidying their school table and organizing papers for tomorrow’s class. They were lucky to live in a such a huge house that they could have separate a school room. It was easier to turn off the teaching mode when Louis walked out of that room. 

And school room was one place where they didn’t do anything related to sex. Louis had to make the separation. For himself and for Harry. When they had started to kiss on the mouth and touch each other, Harry had tried to do that during school time to get out of doing actual work. That clever little minx. But Louis had stayed stern and they had discussed how school was a serious thing and no intimicy was taking place there.

Louis had also taught Harry that if another adult or a kid ever tried to touch him like Louis did, it would be wrong and Harry should tell Louis as soon as possible. They had discussed about what they did and it was cause they loved each other and they wanted to show that in the most intimate way. Harry loved getting blowjobs from Louis as much Louis loved to get blowjobs from him. They were also giving each other handjobs and grinding on each other but nothing more. Louis wanted Harry to grow a little more before he could fuck him properly. 

”Fine!” Harry huffed. He stormed off from the room and slammed his own room door. Honestly, such a temper at 7-years-old. Louis could see his own genes in him and smiled. He had been just like Harry when he was little. 

Louis finished tidying the room and went to make lunch. They could watch a movie after lunch or he could let Harry play by himself until he was ready to be nice again. Today was acting club night and Harry was always in a better mood after it.

Louis made sandwiches for lunch and took Harry’s to his room. The door was still closed so he knocked gently. ”Harry, I have lunch for you here. Can I come in?” And he walked inside. Harry turned around his eyes huge and cheeks pink. He flushed even more when he saw Louis. 

”What are you doing, love?” Louis asked. Harry was clearly doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

”Nothing,” Harry said while hiding his iPad behind his back. Louis and Harry didn’t have secrets and Louis could see Harry was lying. 

”Show me your iPad or you cannot go to your club today.” Louis said while holding his hand out. Harry panicked. Club was something he loved and would never miss it if he had a choice. 

He handed Louis the iPad while looking at the ground his feet pigeon toed. ”I just wanted to see,” he mumbled.

Now Louis got curious. What was something that made Harry feel like he had to do it in secret. Louis unlocked the screen and there was a porn video playing. More precisely porn where a man was rimming another man. The one doing the rimming looked almost like Louis and the other had curly brown hair like Harry. 

”Baby boy, are you interested in this sort of thing? How did you even find this website?”

”I was talking with Marcel the last time he was here and he told that his father sometimes watches videos like this when he thinks no one can see. Marcel had watched a video like this after his dad went to bathroom and left it open. I just wanted to know what he talked about,” Harry said with a small voice. Okay, that was new information. Marcel’s dad sounded like he was into gay sex and the boys talked about sex when they were alone. Even though Louis had talked with Harry that they shouldn’t talk about their intimate things to anyone else, Louis was pretty sure Marcel knew. Harry could keep a secret but not from Marcel. He really needed to have a chat with Marcel and Harry. But first he needed to talk about this video.

”Love, let’s sit for a while and talk,” Louis said and they sat on Harry’s bed while Louis put the iPad between them. ”It’s okay to be curious and it’s okay to watch a video if you want. But I wish you would come to me when you feel like you want to learn something more about sex. I will tell you anything you want. And if you want to watch a video about it, just let me know and I find one and we can watch it together.” 

Harry blushed. ”I might have watched some on my own,” he admitted. ”I wanted to learn how to give you better head. That is what they call it, what we do together, on those videos. Giving head.”

Louis felt perplexed. How he had missed this. He had wondered last time while they exchanged blowjobs how Harry had learnt new tricks but it had felt so good that he didn’t think about it afterwards. 

”That’s okay. I’m happy you told me. Could we just agree that after today if you want to learn or ask you come to me first. Not all those videos are good and I rather have you learn from me than from them. Do we have an agreement?”

”Yes, daddy,” Harry said quietly. He thought something for a while and then asked, ”Could you teach me about rimming?” Louis couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. ” Sure, love. Let’s have lunch first and then we can learn about rimming.”

They had their sandwiches and afterwards Harry was more than ready to learn. He almost couldn’t stay still. If only maths would get him this excited, Louis thought.

”What did you learn from that video?” Louis asked. ”You put your tongue in the other person’s poophole and they scream. It sounded unpleasant,” Harry answered.

”Hmm.. Okay, let’s start from beginning. So, when two people love each other they want to make each other feel really good. Like we do when we put our mouths on each others willies.” 

”GIve each other head,” Harry interrupted. ”Yes, give each other head.” Louis felt weird using that phrasing with Harry but if Harry wanted to use it, then he would too. ”Another way is to lick the other one’s asshole. It feels really good. Almost like fireworks exploding in your mind.” Harry looked amazed, ”Fireworks? Cool.”

”Yes, fireworks. But you must remember that rimming is always a sign of deep trust between the people who do it. You must trust the person who does it to you or who you do it to. Receiving makes you feel really vulnerable and it might even make you cry in a good way.” Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. He was drinking in all the information he got.

”Also you need to remember to ask if the person you are doing it to has cleaned themselves in the shower.” Louis said, this was not the part he particularly liked but it was necessary. ”Why?” Harry asked.

And they talked for a long time about everything that was connected to rimming. The hygene, the emotions and how it would be done. They also watched one of Louis’ favourite rimming videos where Louis explained Harry what was happening.

When Louis felt like he had said everything he needed, he asked ”Do you want to know something more or are you happy with this?”

”I think I’m good. Thank you daddy for explaining this to me.” Harry answered.

Then Louis got the idea. ”Harry, would you like me to rim you after your club this evening? So you could see what I was talking about.”

”Ooh, yes daddy! I would love that!” Harry shouted. He was really excited.

”Okay, I will. But first you need to be really good boy at the club. And don’t talk to Marcel about this. This is our little secret, okay?”

”Sure, daddy.” Harry said while standing up and going to get his club backpag. It was almost time for Marcel’s mom to come pick him up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Louis was waiting for Harry to come home that evening he changed the sheets and showered. He was feeling a bit nervous. Rimming was a big step he didn’t think he would be taking with Harry in a long time. But he was also excited. He loved rimming and Harry’s little ass was so tempting. So round and so soft. He felt himself get aroused to only a thought of it. He had to wait a little while longer.

As he was thinking about this, Harry stomped inside.

”Did you thank Mrs. Bellam for the ride?” ”Yes, I did daddy. I said thank you and see you later. Just like you taught me.” Harry said smiling. Louis smiled him back and said ”Good boy. Now go wash your hands, I have dinner ready.”

They had dinner while chatting about Harry’s club. Then Louis said it was time for Harry’s bath but this time Louis was going there to show Harry how to wash himself to prepare what they planned to do that evening.

”Are you still sure you want to do this? You know you can say no at any point and I won’t get mad. We can just cuddle if you feel like it.” Louis asked. He needed to know Harry really wanted this.

”No, I’m good daddy. I really want to try this.” And that was good enough for Louis. They bathed together and Louis washed Harry’s hole throughoutly. Harry felt little uncomfortable but Louis said it was necessary if he wanted to have Louis’ tongue in his butt. ”No shower, no tongue action.” Louis said. Little did he know, that would become their slogan for rimming. 

After Harry was clean, Louis dried him and lead him to his bed. ”Lay on your tummy and put this pillow under your hips.”

Harry did as he was told and layed on the bed. Louis could see he was a little tense and nervous.

”You need to relax, this feels so much more pleasant if you relax. And remember, you can say stop at anytime and I will stop. Say you understand, baby boy.”

”I understand daddy. I can say stop and you will. And you won’t get mad at me.” Harry repeated. 

”Good. Now, I will take out some lube too to make things easier for you.” They had used lube before for handjobs so it wasn’t anything new to Harry.

Louis opened Harry’s legs and layed between them on his tummy. Harry’s ass was Louis’ wet dream. It looked like a peach. He started massaging Harry’s cheeks while kissing his lower back and slowly getting closer to his hole. He kissed and licked from Harry’s balls towards where he needed to be the most. And then he blew a little right on Harry’s clenching hole. Harry shivered. 

Louis started with tiny little licks and Harry started to make small sounds. ”Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to stop?”

”NO! Don’t stop! I’m good” Louis smiled. His boy seemed to be enjoying himself. Louis put his tongue on the hole and gave it a broad lick. Harry shrieked. Louis dived in again. Now with more confidence since he heard how much Harry liked it. He licked and sucked while changing his pace. Harry started to push himself towards Louis’ tongue. Louis held his hips down. ”Let me do the work baby. You just relax.”

”Bu it feels so good, daddy,” Harry whined. Louis pushed his hips down with more force and spread his cheeks again. He started to lick again. His jaw got all wet of his saliva while he worked on Harry. 

Harry was making even more noise while try to push back to him and then grinded to the pillow below him. He was a mess. Louis continued to lick for a while longer and then decided to start probing his hole with his tongue. Harry went tense. He hadn’t had anything in his butt before.

”Relax baby. This will feel a bit weird at first but it gets better. Trust me.” Louis assured him. Harry tried to trust his daddy but it still felt weird.

Louis opened the lube and poured some on Harry’s hole and his fingers. Harry watched him closely. ”Relax, this will feel good. I promise.” Louis said and pushed Harry down again. 

Louis spread the lube and started to lick again. When Harry had relaxed he started to push his tongue in. Slowly but surely he poked while the muscle around the ring got looser. Finally Harry relaxed enough for him to push his tongue inside. It was hot and tight inside Harry. Louis then pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his finger. 

Harry made little puffing sounds while adjusting to the feeling of having Louis’ finger in him. But soon enough he looked like he started to enjoy it too. Louis thrusted his finger in and out of Harry’s tight hole while licking him around it. Louis was looking for Harry’s prostate and when he found it Harry screamed loudly. 

”There! Do that again, daddy. Please. It feels so good!!”

Louis pushed his finger against Harry’s sweet spot and licked him with more power. Suddenly Harry was coming undone under his fingers. Harry screamed, tensed and then he went limp on the bed. Louis had made his boy come hard. He took his finger out and kissed Harry’s cheeks. He got on his knees and realised he was hard and leaking. Making Harry feel good had been exciting for Louis.

”Can daddy come on your bum?” Louis asked with desparate voice. Harry only hummed and nodded. Louis started to stroke himself while spreading Harry cheeks and probing his hole with his cock. One day he would be inside and that would feel so good. But now this was almost too good to be true. Harry flinched a bit when he felt Louis’ cock on his asshole but relaxed soon. He felt too good to care. Louis caressed the clenching hole with the head of his length. It felt so good and his hand was working faster. When he came he came all over Harry’s butt and lower back. 

”Oh god, I love you. You let me have everything and I couldn’t be more thankful for you.” Louis said while he crashed on Harry and kissed him hard. Harry just kissed him back and smiled. ”I love you too daddy. Can we sleep now?”

Louis got a cloth from the bathroom and cleaned Harry gently with it. He cleaned himself too and got into bed next to Harry and cuddled him.

”So did you like it?” Louis had to ask.

”I loved it,” Harry said with a dreamy voice. ”Can we do it again. Soon, please.” He asked.

”Sure, love. We will do it but not everyday. This is something that should be special. Is that okay?” Louis answered.

”It’s good. It will feel even more pleasant then.” Harry said while he snuggled closer to Louis. And then he was asleep. Louis stayed awake for a little while longer thinking of today. It had started really crappy but ended in such a great note. 

Rimming Harry had been so good. Maybe he soon could start putting more fingers in Harry to work towards finally actually fucking him. Louis felt his cock stirring while thinking about it. Soon he promised himself. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. I cannot believe my little fic has over 1k hits. I love every single kudos and all of you. Thank you for making my day better.


	5. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry and Marcel have a serious talk. Louis gets an idea.

Louis knew he had to have a real talk with Harry and Marcel. If Marcel knew what they were doing and he found out it wasn’t right there would be a high chance he would talk to his parents. Louis didn’t know what Marcel’s parents had told him about sex and touching. 

Louis had had the conversation with Harry when he was young. But that was because they were having sex. That didn’t mean he would have liked some stranger touching his boy, no matter what the circumstances were. Louis was the only one who got to touch Harry, to love him like he did. Marcel was coming to stay for the night at their house this weekend and Louis decided it would be as good time as ever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone was ringing. Harry answered and it turned out to be mrs Bellam calling, telling that she was bringing Marcel to their house. Harry ended the call and ran to Louis. ”Daddy, Marcel will be here in 15 minutes!” Harry wasn’t wearing any clothes. He hated wearing them. Such a pure nature child he was. Louis looked at him. ”You know what that means. At least shorts on.” And he gave his boy a pointed look. Harry sulked. ”But I don’t wanna,” he wined. 

”You know the rules. If there will be guests, there will be clothes too.” Louis said with a stern voice. Harry tried to give him hard time but he was quite a strict dad in the end. ”Okay, but only shorts this time. It’s so hot,” Harry gave in. It was a hot day even though it was autumn. 

Soon the door bell rang and Louis went to open it since Harry was looking for his favourite shorts. 

”Hi Marcel. Come in. Harry is in his room changing clothes. You can go there or go wait in the living room. Harry will be down soon.” Louis said to Marcel. Marcel waived his mom bye and went to look at Harry’s toys in the living room.

”Is it okay that Marcel sleeps here tonight? I and his dad are having a date night and it would mean so much to have the house for ourselves, if you know what I mean.” Mrs Bellam said with a wink.

Louis had flashbacks of Harry telling him that mr Bellam liked to watch men rimming each other while his wife was out of the house. He just smiled, ”Yes it’s good. The boys always enjoy each other’s company. They will love to have a sleep over. You will be picking Marcel up tomorrow at noon?”

”Yes, I will. And thank you so much. You are a life saviour,” Mrs Bellam answered. And then said to Marcel, ”Bye Marcel! Mommy’s leaving now. Be good and do whatever mr Tomlinson tells you!” ”Yeah yeah. Bye mom,” was heard from the living room. And mrs Bellam was gone. 

Harry came down and went to the living room. The boys started to play some game while Louis decided to read for a while before it was dinner time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis must have had fallen asleep while reading. The book was on his chest and the house was very quiet. Louis got up and went to the hallway. Harry’s door was closed. They must be in there. Louis knocked and walked in. The boys looked up from the iPad and their eyes went wide. Louis knew that look. He had caught Harry with that look not that long ago.

”Okay, give me the iPad,” Louis said and held out his hand. It was just like last time. He wasn’t even amazed that there was porn playing on the screen. ”Harry, what did we talk about this?” Louis asked. He was a bit annoyed. 

”Marcel and I wanted to see if there was only adults in these videos,” Harry said. And then Louis understood where this all was coming from. Marcel was getting doubts about Louis and Harry’s relationship, or rather the nature of it.

”I think it’s time for us to have a chat,” Louis said while sitting on Harry’s bed and gesturing the boys sit too. Harry hadn’t slept in it for quite some time now. They usually slept in the master bedroom while cuddling each other. And when Marcel was staying over the boys slept together in the guest room’s queen bed.

”When two people love each other they have sex. Usually they are two adults who both care about each other. In those videos they are actors who get paid to have sex on camera. It’s their job. Just like mine is making websites and Marcel’s mom is a personal trainer," Louis explained. "Have your parents talked about sex and realtionships with you Marcel?” Louis asked.

”Yes they have, mr Tomlinson. They also said that adults shouldn’t touch kids like that,” Marcel answered.

Louis nodded. He could feel his hands getting sweaty. ”I assume Harry has told you about our relationship? Did you tell your parents about it?” Louis had to ask. He had to know what he was dealing with.

”Harry has told me, but I haven’t said anything about it to anyone. Harry said it was a secret. That you didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to.” Marcel answered.

Louis felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. Marcel was good at keeping secrets. 

”Sometimes an adult and a kid fall in love too. And if they both feel good about it and if both agree and want to have sex then it is okay. But if the kid ever says no, or feels like they want to stop then the adult has to stop. Just like me and Harry. We love each other and we enjoy being intimate. But if Harry ever feels like he wants that to stop, then we go back to being only a father and a son, nothing more. I will love him always no matter what kind of relationship we have.” Louis had had this talk with Harry multiple times. If Harry ever wanted to stop he only had to say it and they would go back to being just them and no sex. So far Harry was enjoying it all and seemed to want more. 

”And I don’t want to stop. I love my daddy and he’s not forcing me to do anything I don’t want to. I know I can say no and daddy will stop at anytime. He always asks me if I feel good and if I want to stop.” Harry said while looking at Marcel, affirming Louis' thoughts.

You could see that the boys had talked about this a lot in the past. Marcel looked at Louis and then at Harry. And then he nodded. It was like he saw that Harry was happy and he didn’t have to worry about him anymore. ”Okay, I will keep your secret.” Marcel said. And that was it. 

”So, now that we had the serious talk out of the way, how does pizza sound for dinner?” Both boys yelled and jumped up. Louis could only laugh.

They had pizza and watched Finding Nemo. It was the boys favourite movie. They had watched it so many times they could play out scenes from it. And that gave Louis an idea. 

”Tomorrow before Marcel’s mom comes to pick him up, we could do a little movie. You could play out a scene from Finding Nemo and I could film and then edit it.” Louis said and the boys were fast to agree. They were gonna have fun.

After the boys went to bed and Louis had told them a bedtime story, Louis went to their basement and started to look for probs for the film. He found fabric to look like the sea and some other things to make it look like the bottom of the sea. He also set up his camera so he wouldn’t have to do it tomorrow. By the time he was ready it was already midnight and time for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning after the breakfast it was time to film. Both boys were very enthusiastic and they were having so much fun that soon it was noon and the doorbell was ringing. Harry went to open the door while Marcel changed back to his normal clothes.

”Did you have fun?” Louis asked while gathering Marcel’s belongings to his backback.

”Yes, I did mr Tomlinson. It was fun to make a movie.” Marcel said.

”Are you okay with keeping mine and Harry’s secret?” Louis had to make sure. ”Yes, I can see that Harry is happy so I’m happy. I’m very good at keeping secrets,” Marcel answered and smiled. Then he walked down the stairs to his mom.

Louis went after him and greeted mrs Bellam. They said their goodbyes and agreed on Tuesday’s carpool to the acting club. Then Marcel and mrs Bellam left and it was only Harry and Louis again. 

”We should clean up at the basement and then we can go swimming or something,” Louis said while starting to walk downstairs again. Harry jumped down the stairs behind him. He took off his costume but didn’t bother putting any normal clothes back on since it was just them. 

Louis turned around and saw his boy standing there naked. Bending over to pick up something and getting it in to the closet. His mouth watered and his cock stirred. It had been few days since the last time and suddenly Louis was feeling the affect of it. He needed Harry now.

Louis went to Harry, grapped his bum and turned him around. He hoisted Harry up in his arms, pushed him against the wall and started to kiss his boy. Harry squealed but soon his hands were in Louis’ hair and he kissed Louis back. Louis zipped his shorts open and pushed them down his cock springing free. Louis spread Harry’s cheeks so he could get his cock between them to graze Harry’s hole. Harry puffed out a breath and started to make his delicious noices. 

Louis was rutting against him while kissing his jaw and his hands wandering all over Harry’s little body. He was so small but still giving Louis everything he could ever want. Louis put one of his fingers in Harry’s mouth and said ”Suck. Get it wet.” Harry did as told and sucked his finger like it was his cock. His tongue swirling and flicking. Louis thought he was going crazy. 

”Enough,” he said, pulled his finger out and pushed it inside Harry’s hole. Harry yelped at the sudden intrusion but soon relaxed. Louis started to pump his finger in and out while still rutting against him. 

Harry was doing no better. He was hot all over and trying to get Louis to push his finger deeper while trying to get a friction for his cock. ”Daddy,” Harry whined, ”I need more. Could you get my sweet spot again?” And Louis did as his boy asked. He found Harry’s prostate and started to massage it while holding Harry tighter. He put his mouth on Harry’s nipple and bit, Harry’s back arching off the wall. His nipples were so sensitive. 

Louis kissed Harry again with so much force that it made Harry choke. Louis pushed harder against him while his finger worked its' magic inside Harry. Then he pulled out and put two of his fingers inside his own mouth. He knew what he would do.

He got the fingers very wet and then went to probe Harry with them. Harry tensed. ”Relax baby,” Louis shushed him. ”Daddy needs to do this. Let me do this, baby boy. I love you so much.”

”Okay,” Harry agreed with tiny voice. Louis pushed two fingers inside slowly and carefully. Fuck, it felt so good. Harry was so hot inside. It was all hot and tight and heavenly.

There was a grease between Harry’s brows like he was in pain and Louis had to kiss it away. There were big pillows on the ground and Louis put Harry on one of those and spead his legs wide a part so he could fit between them. His cock was now grinding down on Harry’s little one and his fingers were spreading Harry out while hitting his prostate. Harry finally relaxed and started to enjoy again. 

Louis grinded harder, he needed more friction and feeling Harry’s little cock against his felt amazing. Louis felt the orgasm growing. ”I’m gonna come soon, you feel so amazing.” Louis said while kissing Harry’s neck. And then he was coming. On Harry’s little prick and tummy. Harry tensed and he was coming too. ”Daddy!” He screamed. And then relaxed. Louis had hard time taking his fingers out of Harry’s hole. He went to get some of his come, got it on his fingers and put them back at Harry’s hole. Harry winced, feeling weird and little bit uncomfortable. 

”Let daddy play a little.” Louis went down to see. It was the hottest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. ”God, you are so hot like this. My spunk in your hole. One day I will unload it all in that tight little arse of yours after I have fucked you through the mattress first.”

Harry’s eyes were wide but he was smiling. ”Daddy, you never talk like that. It sounds nice. Makes my willie feel good even though it just got soft,” Harry said.

Louis realised what he had said. He wasn’t supposed to talk like that to his baby. But then again, he wasn’t supposed to fuck him either. And it sounded like Harry was into dirty talk so no harm done.

Louis got up, pulled Harry up and kissed him hard. ”I love you so much, you know that right.” ”Yes I know daddy. I love you too,” Harry answered little bit embarrassed. ”Could we have luch now. I’m starving.”

Louis could only laugh. It was such a Harry thing to say. ”Sure love, but clean up first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night when Louis went to pick up his camera he noticed that it had died. He wondered how that had happened since they hadn’t been filming that long. Louis took the memory card out and started to watch what he had in there. There was fun scenes where Marcel and Harry were playing the roles of Finding Nemo but it didn’t stop there. 

Louis then remembered he had forgotten to turn off the recording when Marcel’s mom had came.

He focused back on the screen and there he was, fucking Harry against the wall. Holy fucking shit! He could see the lust in Harry’s eyes and all the lovely faces he made. And it got even better when Louis laid Harry down on the pillow. It was the best porn Louis had ever seen. He got so hard while watching the footage that he had to jerk off. Right then and there.

He knew they had to make another film. If the accidental one was this good, wonder how good it would be if he got the angles right and the lighting perfect. And then he came hard while trying to not get any come on his laptop. He saved the footage deep in his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all of you who left kudos. You literally made my day.  
> This fic is special for me so I appreciate everyone who clicks on it or subscribes to it or bookmarks it. You make me feel like I want to write more.
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Special present from Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's 8th birthday.

It was the morning of Harry’s 8th birthday. Louis woke him up with gentle kisses and breakfast in bed. After breakfast he made Harry a bubble bath and let him soak in it as long as he wanted. Afterwards Louis’ parents skyped them. They were on some cruise around the world so they couldn’t come visit them. The cruise was somewhere near Singapore now. They were really enjoying themselves and Louis was happy for them. He was also secretly happy they were on their cruise so he could have Harry all to himself that evening.

Of course Harry’s grandparents wanted to know how Harry was doing and how they were celebrating the special day. Harry had told Louis earlier that he wanted to have a pirate themed birthday at this venue designed especially for children’s parties. And of course Louis had booked it. Harry had a lot of friends from the acting club and they were all invited. Louis had booked the whole thing, ’The pirate experience’ they called it. He had heard only good things about the place and they had been on a mermaid themed party there once so they both were really looking forward for it. 

”I’m having a pirate bithday party!” Harry shouted with all the enthusiasm that an 8-year-old could have. Louis’ parents laughed with him. Harry was a happy child. 

After the call ended they started to make their way to the party. Louis had bough Harry a pirate suit especially for his birthday. While Harry was dressing up, Louis put on an eye patch and a pirate hat. That would be enough. 

When they arrived the venue their guests were already there. Marcel ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly. Next was Liam greeting Louis and also giving Harry a hug.

Liam and Louis stood side by side watching Harry go greet his other guests. ”He looks happy,” Liam said. Louis nodded, ”He is. We talked with my parents this morning. They are in Singapore now. They also said Harry looks happy.”

”Is it hard? You know, do it by yourself?” Liam continued. ”Don’t you miss having a partner?” They had talked about this a lot. And before Louis started being intimate with Harry, Liam and Louis had been fuck buddies for a while after Harry was born and Louis’ parents had took off. It had been convinient for both of them. Louis didn’t have to find a date and Liam was too busy with studying hard to prepare for law school, he didn’t have time for relationships. Liam was going to be the best lawyer in the country. 

And since they were on the same page, it didn’t affect their friendship at all. It was just stress release for both. Liam still didn’t know what had changed, why Louis suddenly wanted to stop their arragement. Louis had given him some crappy excuse about wanting to focus on Harry and giving Liam the freedom to find a partner. It was all bullshit and Liam knew it. Still he had accepted it and they continued to be just best friends.

”Of course it’s hard sometimes. But I love Harry. He is my everything. And now that I started working again, it’s all good. I have something to use my freetime on and adults to talk with.” Louis had started his own little business where he made websites. That gave him something to do and not just focus on Harry, now that he was growing up and didn’t need attention all the time. ”And don’t worry about my love life. It will come when it’s supposed to.” That was what Louis always said when someone asked him about wanting a partner. Many women from the acting club parents tried to either date him or set him up with their friends. He politely denied them everytime. 

Louis was very well liked among the parents. Maybe it was partly because he was a single parent whose kid was basically an angel. Maybe it was because he had money and wasn’t afraid to use it for the benefit of the club or Harry. Or maybe it was both. Who knew. Louis certainly didn’t. And he didn’t care. As long as he had Harry and Harry was happy it was all that mattered.

Louis decided it was time to talk to the other parents. The party was ready to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry skipped around the house. Still full of energy even though he had been running around at his party the whole day. It had been a great celebration. One that Harry would remember for a long time. His guests had all enjoyed themselves and the venue staff had been so nice. All the kids loved the games they played. But the adventure course they had there was the hit. And all had been pirate themed, of course.

Louis was really happy he had made his boy this cheerful. It had been a great day. Still Louis had some plans for the evening since Harry didn’t seem too tired.

”Harry, love. Would you like to take a shower with me?” Louis asked and Harry stopped his skipping. ”Okay, daddy,” he answered.

They went to the shower and Louis washed Harry’s body. When he went to clean Harry’s bum he whispered in his ear ”Daddy wants to eat you out until you’re begging to come. I want you to be a crying mess. And after that I want to fuck you so hard you can just scream.”

That might have been a bit much to any other 8-year-old but not Harry. He just looked at his dad and nodded. Louis was going to have so much fun tonight.

Louis had fucked Harry the first time on his own birthday. He had said to Harry that it was the only gift he needed from his baby. It had been magical for Louis and he couldn’t get enough. He was always wanting more of that gorgeous little body. 

After the shower he bent Harry over the end of their bed and got on his knees behind him. Louis took the lube next to him and spread Harry’s cheeks wide apart. He dived right in. He licked a broad lick on Harry’s hole. And then from his cock to his hole. Over and over again. Harry could feel his knees buckle. He had hard time standing up. It felt so good. His daddy’s mouth was the best thing he knew.

Louis licked more with burning desire inside ready to be released. Then he bit on Harry’s cheek. Harry yelped. He didn’t care about the biting so much but it seemed that daddy loved marking him up so it was okay. 

Louis pointed his tongue and started to probe Harry’s hole. He was enthusiastic but gentle. Harry felt like flowing. It all felt so nice. But still he wanted more. He needed something inside. ”Daddy, my sweet spot needs attention,” he demanded.

Louis took his mouth off, chuckled at the command and lubed his fingers. These days they had lube everywhere. In all rooms, hidden somewhere. Louis could bent Harry over wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted and have his way with him. And he did that quite a lot. 

Louis pushed his finger inside and continued licking Harry and pushing his tongue next to his finger. Harry started to whine loudly. That was the sound Louis was aiming for.

”Please please please, I need to come. Daddy! I need to come,” Harry was babbling like he always did when he got overly turned on. 

Louis massaged Harry’s prostate harder and kept licking him. He wanted to make Harry come just like this. 

And then Harry was coming undone. He clenched his ass and Louis enjoyed the feeling around his finger and tongue. 

”Daddy, something came out of my willie,” Harry said suddenly. Louis pulled his finger out and turned Harry around.

And yes, there was definitely something on Harry’s tummy. Had he really ejaculated for the first time? Louis had to taste so he licked it. It didn’t taste like much but it definitely was sperm. 

”Harry! Your willie gave us its’ special present! You are such a big boy!” Louis yelled. He took Harry in his arms and twhirled him around. Harry was laughing against his neck, arms around him. ”I’m a big boy. My willie gives special presents now too!”

They celebrated for a while with just hugging and dancing goofily. Then Louis put Harry back on the ground. 

”I want to try to get more out of you. Daddy wants to fuck you. Will you let me?” Louis said with dark lustful eyes. ”Sure daddy. Let’s try.”

Louis laid Harry on the bed and spead his legs. He added more lube on his fingers and started to strech Harry out. Harry was still a bit sensitive from earlier so he tried to be gentle. But his cock was begging for a hole to fuck so he added the third finger quite quickly. 

Harry’s little body took him the best he could. He whined a little but all in all he was being a good boy. Louis turned him around and pulled his hips up. He could see Harry’s hole clenching around nothing. Like it needed to be filled as soon as possible. 

Louis lined his cock up and pushed in. Harry made some noise but Louis couldn’t hear it. The heat was still little overwhelming for Louis. He couldn’t believe he fit in that tiny little hole. He bottomed out and started to wait until Harry had gotten used to the feeling of being filled out to the brim.

Soon Harry looked at him and nodded. Louis started with slow thrusts. It was still Harry’s bithday and Harry liked it slow. He caressed Harry while fucking into him. It all felt so good. Harry’s noises, Harry’s soft skin under his wandering hands, the pressure around his cock. It was all so much. 

Louis added tempo and started to fuck Harry faster. He slammed Harry’s prostate with every thrust and Harry was yelling. Louis moaned loudly and felt the orgasm coming. 

Then Louis suddenly stopped and turned Harry around. He wanted to see his tiny little cock if it would give him a special present.

Louis slowly pushed right back in and watched himself disappear in Harry. He continued to thrust while holding Harry’s hips still. Harry tried to squirm but couldn’t move. He could only take his daddy slamming into him.

”Daddy, I’m coming!” Harry screamed and Louis focused on his cock. And then suddenly there was sperm coming from Harry’s cock. The sight of that was so hot that Louis came on that instant. 

He pulled out gently, bend down and licked Harry clean. He loved the taste of his boy. Then he went down and licked Harry’s hole clean. Sucking his own come out of the place that was so good to him. 

Harry looked spaced out when Louis crawled up to him. He kissed Harry gently and spooned him from behind. Louis cock was nestled tightly against Harry’s ass. 

”This was a magical day,” Louis said. ”Thank you daddy for my party and this,” Harry mumbled with a sleepy voice. His eyes were drooping and Louis could see he would fall asleep at any moment.

”I love you. Happy birthday, my little baby boy.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. ”I’m not little but I love you too, daddy.” Harry answered and he was out like a light.

It had truly been a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. Love you lots!


	7. "I love you daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought you might like some rimming and fucking.. Tell me if you want more.

Louis and Harry were cuddling in Louis’ bed. Harry had been clingy all evening after he came home from the acting club. 

Louis caressed Harry’s curls and could practically hear him purring and enjoying himself. They had always been very affectionated with each other and it only grew when intimicy came into their relationship.

”Daddy,” Harry asked, ”could I lick you?” Louis was startled by the question. Even though they had been having sex during last few years, Harry rarely proposed this particular activity. Usually Louis rimmed Harry before fucking him. But every once in a while Louis enjoyed being rimmed himself so he wasn’t going to say no.

”Of course baby. Daddy just has to clean up first. You know the rules. No shower, no tongue action.” Harry giggled. 

Harry had wondered once why shower was needed before licking. Louis had to explain his then 7-year-old about hygene and anal and bacteria. It wasn’t a fun discussion but very much needed one. After that, Harry always took his baths eagerly and thoroughly washed himself. Harry loved getting rimmed.

While Louis was washing himself, he thought about Harry’s behaviour. Harry usually initiated anything sexual when he missed him mom (who he never even knew) or something not so fun had happened to him with other kids. Louis decided he really needed to talk to Harry. 

When Louis came out of the shower, Harry was already naked in bed. His little cock was starting to grow and Louis felt his mouth go dry. That was his little baby boy. His lover. His everything.

”Daddy please. Come here. I want to make you feel good.”

Louis was a sucker for that kind of talk and all the worries he might have had flew out of the window in a flash. 

Harry took his hand and guided him to the bed. Louis laid down on his tummy, a pillow under his hips. Harry started kissing Louis’ back slowly moving down. Biting every once in a while, making Louis jump. Harry was getting good at this. 

Soon Harry was on Louis’ cheeks. He massaged them, spreading them. Making Louis shiver. God, Louis loved being teased. And Harry knew all his buttons by now. 

Harry blew cold air to his hole and Louis clenched involuntarily. Harry started giving tiny little kitten lick to his hole. Louis moaned loudly. It felt so good. Harry started licking him more and more and Louis grew so hot. His cock was now fully erect and he just had to get some friction on it by rubbing himself into the pillow under him.

”Daddy, don’t come. I want you to come from just me, not the pillow.” Harry said and Louis felt feverish. How was he this lucky. To have this little minx in his bed, pleasing him.

Harry started to lick like it was the only thing that mattered in his life. His tongue was clever and Louis never knew what was coming next. Harry pointed his tongue and probed inside. Slowly but with determation. Louis felt like losing his mind. It felt so good.

Harry little hands were keeping his cheeks open and massaging him while his tongue did wonders in his hole. Soon he heard a click. And then there was a slick clever finger next to an even more clever tongue in his hole. 

The finger found his prostate and started to massage it. Louis’ vision went white. No way he was going to last while that boy was doing his magic on him. Louis needed more. He needed friction. He needed to fuck someone. More precisely, he needed to fuck that little magician.

Louis got up suddenly. Harry withdrew fast, thinking he had done something wrong. They had only discussed licking. No finger-in-the-butt action. But as soon as he saw the lust Louis’ eyes, he knew what was coming.

Louis manhandled Harry on his back, put the pillow under his hips and dived in. He needed to devour that cute little butt. He needed it more than he needed air. 

Louis licked Harry’s hole while he found the lube. And then his fingers were in Harry. Streching him. Getting him ready for Louis. Harry was still so young that he needed a lot of loving before his body could take Louis. 

Louis was patient. He never wanted to hurt Harry. He took Harry's cock in his mouth while he streched his hole. Louis used lube more than necessary, while Harry was moaning and thrusting in his mouth. He looked like he was ready to be fucked. 

”Are you ready baby? Say that you are ready. Daddy cannot wait anymore.” 

”I’m ready daddy. Fuck me!”

Louis got up from between Harry’s legs, lubed his cock and took a hold of Harry’s hips. Harry loved when Louis got possesive and manhandled him. Louis probed Harry’s clenching hole with his cock. 

”Ready, love?” ”Yes, daddy, yes!”

And Louis dived in. Slowly, making sure Harry was comfortable. When Louis bottomed out, waiting Harry to adjust, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Harry was so tight and so hot around him.

”I’m ready daddy. You can move.”

It was like Harry had read Louis’ mind. Louis started to pound Harry hard. He needed more, he wanted more. And this beautiful baby boy of his was giving him everything. 

Louis kissed Harry while fucking into him. Hearing Harry whimper. ”Daddy, i love you. Never leave me. I love you daddy.”

”I will never.. fuck, ah!.. leave my beautiful boy. No matter what happens I will… you feel so good… always love you more than anything.”

”I love you daddy. You are my world.”

And that was it for Louis. Hearing Harry tell him he loved him while pounding into him hard. He came so hard his vision blacked out. When he came to it, he was laying on his boy while still being inside.

He wanted to pull out, but Harry clenched hard and said no. ”I want you to stay. I need you to stay.”

Louis was little baffled by that. They never stayed long like this. It started to get uncomfortable for both. But what Harry wanted, Harry got.

He rolled them over so they were spooning. Harry was still hard, never having his release so Louis started to stroke him.

Harry’s whimpers crew louder and louder. Louis LOVED those noises. They were everything to him. He twisted his hand on Harry’s little cock just like Harry liked and then Harry was coming hard. 

”Daddy, I love you.”

”I love you too, my little baby boy.”

”Will you stay inside? All night?”

”If that is what you need and want then yes. I’m gonna stay inside.”

”Yes, I want that. We can shower in the morning.”

”Sure love, what ever you want.”

Slowly Harry fell asleep. His breathing coming in little puffs. He was so cute when he slept. Looked even younger than he really was.

Louis stayed awake little longer. Wondering what had caused Harry to act like this. So clingy. He decided to talk to him in the morning. They really needed to have a chat.

And so Louis fell asleep. His cock nestled in Harry’s butt. Being connected in the most intimate way.


	8. Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the story continues.

_Louis was fucking into his boy. His cock was hard and leaking. He grinded harder to find that sweet sweet friction he needed. It felt so good. Everything was tight and hot. In He was spooning Harry, holding him close while being deep inside of him. Harry was making these sweet delicious moaning sounds. Louis thought he must have died and gone to heaven._

And then Louis jolted awake. The noises weren’t in just his dream. They were coming from Harry who was sleeping beside him.

He was still inside Harry, just the way they had fallen asleep last night. Fuck. He must be hurting Harry. He tried to pull out but suddenly Harry’s grip on his hands got tighter. ”Daddy,” Harry whined, ”don’t stop. It feels so good.” 

”I must add some lube, baby. I’m scared of hurting you.” Harry hummed and agreed to let Louis pull out a little. Louis added some lube and slided in again. It felt so much better for both of them now. 

Louis started to fuck Harry while holding him. Both of them were still little sleepy and the world was just waking up. 

Louis took Harry’s cock in his hand and started to stroke at the same time as he grinded into his boy. It felt so good and Harry started to moan louder. Harry’s hands were in Louis’ hair, tucking him lightly. It made Louis wild. He loved getting his hair played with, just like Harry did too.

Louis was hitting Harry’s prostate with almost every deep thrust and soon Harry was coming all over Louis’ hand. Harry’s hole squeezed around Louis’ cock and Louis came with force, emptying himself inside Harry. 

Slowly he pulled out and hold Harry tight, giving him kisses on his neck and shoulders.

”Are you alright, love? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

”No daddy, you didn’t.” Harry said while turning towards Louis to hug him.

”I think we need to talk, baby.” Louis said and Harry’s lips started trembling. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to be close to his daddy and just cuddle all day.

”Let’s take a bath and then we will talk over breakfast. You must be hungry by now. We skipped dinner last night.” Harry thought it over for a while. He was a bit hungry and felt a bit gross after having Louis come twice inside of him. ”Okay, but bath must have bubbles!”

”Sure, love. Whatever you want.” Louis agreed easily. He loved bubble baths as much as Harry. And since they were having the bath in master bathroom it meant they could take it together.

After the bath, Louis prepeared them some eggs and bacon for breakfast. He thought Harry needed something little extra after last night and that morning. 

While they were eating Louis had to ask ”So baby, tell me what is bothering you. Did something happen yesterday?”

Harry looked uncomfortable and tried to dodge the question. ”Love, you need to tell me. No matter what it is, I will always love you.”

”I got scared that you would leave me!” Harry huffed. He was clearly upset and yet Louis had no idea why. Louis waited a little while. Giving Harry a chance to calm down and tell him why he was so scared. 

”Marcel’s parents are getting divorced. Marcel hasn’t seen his daddy after he moved away. It’s been a long time. And now his mommy has a new boyfriend and Marcel feels like he is all alone cause his mommy is never home with him anymore.” It all got out in one breath and Louis could only stare Harry. ”I was afraid you would find a new boyfriend and forget about me like Marcel’s mommy and daddy have forgotten him.”

Marcel had been Harry’s best friend since they were four-years-old. They were very close and Marcel felt like a brother to Harry, the one he never had. Marcel was a sweet boy. Louis knew his parents and knew they had problems until his dad took off. But he never thought how Marcel was suffering from that situation. 

Louis knew he had to talk to Marcel’s mom. Let her know how her son was feeling. Marcel’s mom was a lovely lady. Maybe a bit careless but you could see she loved Marcel. 

”Baby boy, first of all. I wil never ever leave you. You are my priority number one. I love you more than anything on earth. You will never ever have to worry about that. And second, I will talk to Marcel’s mom. See how things are there. Maybe Marcel could come and play here little more often when his mom is not home. How does that sound?”

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. Louis had to hug his boy. Assure him that he wasn’t leaving him for no one. 

”Thank you daddy. I want Marcel to feel as safe as I feel with you. I love you daddy.”

Louis felt warm. He was glad that even though his and Harry’s relationship was not a normal relationship, Harry still felt safe and loved with him. 

”Anything for you, love. Anything for you. I love you too.” Louis answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading.
> 
> I really need a beta to help me with the story but I have no idea where to find one since this fic is not exactly mainstream..


	9. It's movie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has the talk with Marcel's mom and then it's filming time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thursday :)

Next week was one of those rare times when Harry didn’t carpool with mrs Bellam. Louis took him to the acting club and decided to wait if he could catch Marcel’s mom and tell him what Harry had told earlier.

Harry ran inside when he saw his friends and Louis stayed behind. Soon enough Marcel’s mom drove in and they got out of the car. Marcel said his goodbyes and ran inside too, he was already little late.

”Hi mrs Bellam. Could we have a little chat?” Louis asked. ”Oh, hi mr Tomlinson. Sure, should we grab a coffee?” Louis nodded and they headed to the café near by.

After they had ordered, they sat down next to a window. Louis was little uncomfortable but he had to do this. He had to do it for Marcel and for Harry. ”So what’s up?” mrs Bellam asked.

”I had a little chat with Harry some time ago and he told me something about Marcel that made me little worried.” Louis started. Mrs Bellam now focused totally on him, her eyebrows drawing together. She looked worried.

”I know your husband-” Louis started but mrs Bellam interrupted ”EX-husband,” she said with an angry tone. Louis continued, ”Yes of course, ex-husband, were having difficult time and if I understood correctly he hasn’t seen Marcel for quite some time now?” Mrs Bellam nodded. She looked a little sad now.

”Marcel told Harry that you got a new boyfriend?” Louis asked and mrs Bellam nodded again, smiling this time.

”I think that is wonderful. But now Marcel feels you and mr Bellam have abandoned him.” Louis took a deep breath and continued while staring right in mrs Bellam’s eyes, ”He feels like his dad doesn’t care about him and you spend your time with the new boyfriend and he feels all alone.” There he said it. Now he could only hope mrs Bellam would react peacefully.

When mrs Bellam didn’t answer right away, he continued. ”I understand that new love is a wonderful thing and you want to spend more time with him but I just wanted to let you know how Marcel is feeling. And I want you to understand that Marcel came to Harry with trust so don’t tell him that you heard this from me. I don’t want to break his trust.”

Suddenly Mrs Bellam started to cry. Big tears were falling down her cheeks. Louis didn’t know what he should do.

”I love Marcel more than anything in the whole world,” she started saying while hiccupping. ”I cannot change the bastard who is his father and I’d rather never see him again in my lifetime.” She wiped her eyes. ”I love my new bloke too. He’s sweet and funny and so good to me. But he’s not used to kids and that’s why we spend so much time without Marcel.” Louis nodded and encouraged her to continue.

”I know he will love Marcel when he gets to know him but I don’t want to scare him away. Not yet. I just want to be with him so badly.” She said and looked torn.

”I understand,” Louis said. ”I’m glad I know now how you feel.” Louis paused for a while. ”Maybe Marcel could spend a little more time with me and Harry so he wouldn’t feel so alone? I know they love each other and always have so much fun together. And we have our film project still going.” The project had been going for over a year now. They had made so many funny videos and the boys loved it.

”Are you sure?” mrs Bellam asked, eyes huge. ”Sure, why not. As long as you start to get your bloke to get used to idea that you have a kid who actually is pretty smart and wants to spend time with you,” Louis said.

”Thank you so much. This would mean the world to me. And I will talk to Marcel and explain our situation. He is smart. Smarter than any kid should be that age.” She said with a smile. ”And I promise I will talk with my bloke, Charlie is his name by the way, too. And I’d love if you would call me Rose. I feel that our boys have been best friends for so long that we should be on first name basis already,” Rose said laughing.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh too, ”Yes, that would be great. I just want Marcel to be happy. And you could call me Louis. Marcel already does so these days.”

They chatted for a while as they finished their coffees and then got up. Mrs Bellam hugged Louis tightly and thanked him again. This would turn out well Louis hoped. At least he had done what he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Harry and Marcel had their film project, Louis was thinking about his own project. He still had the tape of him and Harry he had filmed by accident. It was something he watched when he wanted to get off but Harry wasn’t feeling it. The tape was getting old. It was filmed before he even started to actually fuck Harry.

Louis decided he needed a new video. Maybe one where they would act out a fantasy of his. He loved how willing Harry always was but he secretly wished Harry would sometimes put up a fight so he could get a little rough with him. Just a little. Maybe he could talk to Harry about it. Maybe they could film something this weekend.

”Harry, love. Could you come here to my study, please.” Louis yelled and heard Harry’s steps coming. He had been reading one of his many books in the library room. ”Yes, daddy?”

”How would you feel if you and me did a video this weekend? Something different than Marcel and you do usually.” Louis asked. Harry look interested, so Louis continued.

”You know those films we watch sometimes. Where two adults have sex on video. Sometimes one of them spank the other one?” Louis had a bit of a pain kink and it made him go wild to watch those videos while fucking Harry.

”Yes, daddy. You like those videos. And I like them cause you like them. But what does those have to do with our video? Will we have sex on camera?” Harry asked. Louis smiled, his boy was so smart. He knew exactly what Louis had in mind.

”Maybe not spanking but I’d like the idea that maybe you wouldn’t want me to fuck you at the beginning but then got into it? Maybe I could get a little rough with you. But it would end up us cuddling. Would you like to try it?”

Harry thought it over for a while. He felt a little weird about playing something like that on camera. His daddy would never touch him if he didn’t want to. But if daddy wanted this then maybe Harry could do it so he nodded. ”I could try. But if I don’t like it, can we just film something else?”

”Of course baby! This means so much to daddy. I will have your costume ready for you on Friday.” Louis said. And it was settled. Louis had a lot of planning to do and he really needed to buy a better camera. Maybe even two to get all the angles. He was so excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday morning they ate breakfast, played a little on xbox but then Louis got too anxious and couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to get this started.

”Baby, could we take a shower now? You know, to get ready for filming? Are you feeling up for it?” Louis asked. Harry looked at the xbox and then his daddy who looked nervous but very excited. ”Okay. Sure.” He agreed and got up and went to have a shower.

Louis had a quick shower too and then went to Harry’s room to put his costume on the bed. He had bought a teeny tiny pants and a little crop top for Harry to wear. Harry came from the shower, dropped his towel and went to see his clothes for the shoot. ”You want me to wear this?” he hesitated a little.

”Yes, I would love you to wear them. They make you so sexy” Louis begged him. ”Okay, whatever you say daddy.” And Harry put the tiny clothes on. He looked like a sex doll. Louis thought he was gonna faint.

They had three spare rooms that weren’t being used and Louis had put up a shooting area in one of them. Basement didn’t have a bed in it and also it was only for Marcel’s and Harry’s project. This needed to happen somewhere else. Louis guided Harry to the spare room that he had decorated just for this occasion. He had bought a lovely bed and made it look like a girly boy’s room. It was his fantasy coming alive in the end.

Louis guided Harry on the bed and went to put the cameras on. He had two bigger ones and two hidden ones that Harry wouldn’t even know were there. He wanted to make this as real as possible. While he was doing this Harry yawned.

”Do you want to take a nap, baby?” Louis asked. Harry was feeling a bit droopy so he curled up in the bed and closed his eyes. He would sleep just a little so his daddy would have everything ready. Soon he was asleep.

Louis thought this couldn’t get any better. He would have Harry waking up for real in the movie. He was thrilled. After he got all cameras ready, he set up the lighting and checked that everything worked as they should. Then he took the lube out and walked to the bed where Harry was sleeping on his tummy, legs spread out. Just like he always did.

”You look wonderful, baby. I wish I could touch you.” It felt weird to start saying his lines while Harry was asleep but he knew the movie would be better this way. Louis walked around the bed and finally got next to Harry. His hands were wandering all over that perfect body while his cock was stirring alive.

Slowly he took the pants off of Harry. Being careful not to wake him. He kissed Harry’s cheeks and thighs. Those perfect thighs with milky skin.

Louis spread Harry so he could see his perfect little hole. That hole was his wonderland. ”Oh god I want you so much. I have wanted you for years and now I get to have you.” Louis was still going on with the script. He was a babysitter who fancied one of the kids and he had decided to fuck them. Harry knew this all. They had rehearsed it a few times. Harry always giggling while listening but still tried his best.

Louis had to lick his hole. It was too tempting. Harry shivered under him and stirred a little. Louis took his mouth off and continued to put lube on his fingers. He put one finger inside Harry and started to pump.

Harry relaxed and sighed in his sleep. His boy really loved having something inside of him. Slowly Louis put a second finger in and started to stretch Harry. Harry made a little noise while starting to rut against the mattress.

It was so hot that Louis didn’t know what to do. He had Harry’s permission to do it but only when Harry was awake. This was something they hadn’t done. Not on purpose anyway. Still it was turning him on so much.

When Louis felt that two fingers had stretched Harry enough, he added the third. He scissored his fingers, getting Harry ready for his now rock hard cock. Harry stirred more and Louis was sure he was gonna wake up. But he didn’t. Harry really was a heavy sleeper.

Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get inside. He tried to remember his lines and said something close to what he had planned and then took his clothes off. He lubed himself up and positioned himself so the camera was having a great shot. He pulled Harry’s limp body up by his hips and lined himself with that beautiful hole. He pushed himself inside and that’s when Harry woke up.

”Daddy, daddy! What are you doing?” he asked all disoriented and tried to push his upper body up. ”It’s face down, ass up, baby boy,” Louis said while pushing Harry back down between his shoulders. Harry looked at him with scared eyes until it clicked. He realised they were filming and just like that he got in his character. ”Please, Louis, don’t. What are you doing?” Harry said just like they had planned. It felt weird to hear Harry call him Louis. It didn’t feel right at all.

”Call me daddy, you perfect little minx,” Louis demanded. Harry looked at him over his shoulder and said with the most seductive voice ever ”Daddy.” Louis felt like he could come on the spot.

He took a tighter hold on Harry’s hips and pounded harder than ever before. Harry felt like a ragdoll under his hands and it made him go wild. He could do whatever and Harry would just take it. Harry also made sweet yelling sounds, making Louis know he was enjoying this too. Louis grabbed Harry’s cock and started to stroke it the same time as he thrusted in and out.

It all felt amazing. Soon Harry yelled louder and came hard all over Louis’ hand. ”Did I tell you could come,” Louis said with a dangerous voice. He pulled out, took Harry and put him on his knees on the floor.

Harry was little baffled by the sudden change of plans but decided it was better just go with the flow. His daddy seemed to know what he wanted.

Louis opened Harry’s mouth and pushed his cock inside. Harry started to suck eagerly. He loved sucking his daddy’s cock. Louis fucked his mouth and Harry gagged a bit. It was still difficult to take a grown man’s hard cock without choking.

Louis loved when he made Harry gag. It felt like he had all the power. ”You look so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock. You are just a living breathing sex dream come true.” Louis said while fucking Harry’s throat.

Then Louis pulled out and frantically stroked himself until he was coming all over Harry’s face and hair. Harry opened his mouth and put his tongue out, just like he knew Louis liked. Honestly, who was this kid, Louis thought while he blanked and just enjoyed the wet dream in front of him.

When Louis came down from his high, he got on his knees and gently cleaned Harry with his own t-shirt. He gathered Harry to his lap, kissed his face and mouth and hold him a long time saying praises to his ear. Small little things that meant the world to Harry. He felt so loved.

Afterwards they showered together and Louis ordered pizza for dinner. ”Thank you so much for doing that, love. It was all I ever wanted. Hope I didn’t do anything you didn’t like.” Louis said to Harry when they were sitting on the couch eating pizza.

”You just surprised me. I didn’t know we had started while I was sleeping. But it was all good. If you want we can do another one. One day.” Harry answered. Louis could only smile at Harry. ”Yes, one day. But not soon. Only silly homevideos for a while now. Right?” Louis said. ”Right,” Harry answered and continued to eat his pizza.

Harry was tired early that evening so Louis tucked him in bed and waited until he fell asleep. Then he went to see the footage he had taken. Louis looked at the films from all cameras and it was so much more he could have ever hoped for. Sure it was a little on the hardcore side but that kind of porn Louis liked. This film would top all his other favourites. He was quite sure he wouldn’t show this to Harry. At least not until he was little older. This could be little too much for him now, even if he had been part of it. Now he only had to edit it so he could enjoy it.


	10. Summertime and living is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel moves in for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I added some tags. There's more to come...

After Louis had the talk with Marcel’s mom, he started to spend more time at the Tomlinson household. That was completely fine with Louis and Harry. Marcel was a very polite little man. Harry and Marcel were almost like brothers. Although, Louis suspected that maybe Marcel had a crush on Harry. They were 9-years-old and slowly starting to get more interested in these things. But Louis decided he would just watch and see what happened with that. They were both so young.

It was summertime and the acting club was on a summer break. Louis had decided to take a summer holiday too as he didn’t have to homeschool Harry during summer. Marcel was basically a part of the family now. He didn’t have school either and he didn’t want to be home alone waiting for his mom. So almost everyday he came and stayed with Harry and Louis.

Louis was okay with this but sometimes he missed the privacy. He could get a craving to fuck Harry in the middle of the day but couldn’t since Marcel was there. That bothered him a bit. But at least they had evenings and nights.

”Hi, Louis. Could we have a chat? I have a huge favour to ask you.” Rose, Marcel’s mom, asked when she came to pick Marcel up one day. ”Sure, Rose. Come in,” Louis answered. ”What’s up?”

Rose twisted her hands for a while and then asked, ”Could Marcel stay with you for a month and a half?” And wow, what. Over a month, Louis thought. He could never be that long without Harry. ”Umm.. I guess so. But why, if I may ask?” Louis said.

”Well, you remember my new bloke Charlie? He asked me to go with him to travel Europe. We’d go visit his family in Italy and then travel through Europe and end up in UK to visit my roots. It would be a long trip and I don’t think Marcel would enjoy it. And his dad is still somewhere hiding. I wouldn’t trust my boy with him even if I knew where he was.” It had turned out that mr Bellam was gay who had a whole another family in some other state. He had left Marcel and Rose and never even called them.

”That sounds like a nice trip but I understand that a 9-year-old wouldn’t enjoy being there that long. I think it will be fine. Marcel is with us so much, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Louis answered.

Rose looked a little guilty for a while. She knew she relied too heavily on Louis but she wanted to travel and live a little. She had been as young as Louis when she had Marcel so Louis kind of understood her. ”Thank you so much! I’m leaving in a week. And of course I will pay for his food!” Rose said with excited voice.

”No need for that. But promise me you send him loads of postcards. So he knows you miss him.” Louis asked. And he made her promise to talk to Marcel. To explain why he was being left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Monday Marcel moved in. Rose had talked a lot with Marcel and he knew why this all was happening. That didn’t mean he was happy about it but he accepted the situation. Louis and Harry had talked about what this would mean for them. No more blowjobs in the middle of the kitchen whenever they felt like it, no more sex on sofa while watching a movie and anything like that. But the sleeping situation was difficult. Usually when Marcel slept over, Harry and Marcel slept in the guest room. But Harry didn’t want to sleep without Louis for a month and a half.

They had decided that Marcel and Harry would sleep together for the first week. To get Marcel used to idea of being with them. Then Harry could sleep with Louis again. Louis wasn’t sure how he could cope with that but he had to. Louis had also decorated one of the spare rooms for Marcel. The one that they had used for the sex tape. Louis just had to modify it a bit and it was suited for their guest.

On the first night Harry and Marcel cuddled in their shared bed and Louis read them a bedtime story. The boys said they were too old for that but Louis insisted. They decided to start reading Harry Potter and Louis was excited to share it with the two boys. After they both fell asleep Louis had some time for himself. He talked with Liam, agreeing to see him some time next week and he took a long bath.

When he was ready for bed Harry came into their bedroom. ”Daddy, I don’t want to sleep with Marcel. I need you to hold me.” Louis’ heart melted. He lifted his duve and Harry climbed in. They spooned like they always did. Harry kept moving around even when Louis was already falling asleep. ”You need to calm down, baby boy.”

”I can’t. I hate sleeping in clothes,” Harry said. ”Take them off then. Just sleep already,” Louis whispered back. Harry got undressed quickly and fell asleep that instant.

 

In the morning Marcel woke up and noticed that the place next to him was empty. He walked down the hall and saw the door to Louis’ bedroom was open. He went there and peaked inside. He saw Harry sleeping naked on top of Louis. They looked so peaceful together. He wished he could sleep with them. He had had a secret crush on Louis and Harry for the longest time. Even if he was young, he knew what a crush was. But it confused him that he also liked Louis. Maybe it was because Louis was very young too. Just like his mom was.

Marcel didn’t want to bother them so he went to his room. Louis had said that he got the whole room for himself. He played with the playstation until he heard Louis making breakfast in the kitchen.

Harry was still sleeping so it was just Louis when Marcel walked downstairs and sat on the table. ”Good morning Louis,” Marcel said. Louis startled a little. He thought Marcel had been sleeping.

”Good morning, Marcel. Did you sleep alright?” Louis asked. ”Yeah, I woke up and Harry was gone. Felt a little lonely.” Marcel said while looking down. He looked so small that Louis started to feel bad for him.

”Me and Harry are used to sleeping together,” Louis explained. ”He missed me in the middle of the night so he came to my bed.” Marcel looked up and his eyes started to water. ”I don’t want to sleep alone. Your house is huge, I feel so lonely.”

Louis went to him and crouched in front of him. ”Oh, love. You don’t have to sleep alone in that guest room. You can sleep with us or you can sleep in your own room. The bed there is smaller and you can close the door if it makes you feel better.” Marcel gave him a little smile. ”But you guys sleep naked,” he whispered like that was a huge secret.

Louis laughed, ”Well yes. We indeed do sleep naked. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” And then a thought occurred to him. ”Does it bother you? That we like to be naked. Especially Harry. Cause I don’t know how to stop him and since you will be here for a long time I think you need to get used to it.”

Marcel’s cheeks pinked. ”It doesn’t bother me. I’m just not used to seeing others naked. But I don’t mind seeing you naked. Or Harry.” He blushed even harder and couldn’t look Louis in the eyes. ”You both have such a beautiful bodies.”

Louis put his finger under Marcel’s jaw and guided it up. ”Thank you Marcel. And you have a beautiful body too. No reason to be ashamed. You can try being with less clothing if you want, you know. It won’t bother us. We are used to nakedness.” Marcel nodded.

Harry walked in that moment scratching his tummy. ”Good morning. What are we having for breakfast?” Then he looked up and saw Louis and Marcel in front of him. He stopped. ”Did I interrupt something?”

”No, baby boy. We were just having a chat. And Marcel said you can walk around naked if you want. No need to put those shorts on that you hate so much.” Louis said and got up. ”And we are having waffles for brekkie.”

Louis and Marcel both yelled and started to put plates in the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week was peaceful. Marcel had decided to sleep in his own room with door closed. Harry slept with Louis but they didn’t have sex. Louis didn’t know how Marcel would react if he saw them. But at least Harry got to walk around without clothes again.

Next week was hot so they spent most of their time by the pool. Louis had bought some water toys so the boys enjoyed playing in water. Louis was looking over them and enjoying tanning. They were all getting a lovely shade on their skin.

One day Marcel was taking a nap. He got really tired in the sun. So it was just Louis and Harry. Harry was in the shallow end of the pool and Louis was sitting next to him on the edge. ”Daddy, I want to blow you,” Harry said suddenly. Louis had taken off his shorts when Marcel went inside so he was as naked as Harry.

His cock stirred instantly and started to grow hard. ”I don’t know if we should. I don’t think Marcel would like it if he saw us.” Louis hesitated. ”He doesn’t mind!” Harry yelled. ”He’s always asking me about it. I think he wants to do it himself too,” Harry said, with a calmer voice. Then he looked Louis under his eyelashes, just the way he knew Louis couldn’t resist. ”And your cock is hard. It wants my mouth.”

Next thing Louis knew Harry’s mouth was on his cock, sucking like a pro. His tongue flicked the head and the he pushed his tongue flat on the vein under his length. Louis thought he was losing his mind. It felt so good to have Harry’s mouth on him again. Harry started pumping his hands up and down while kissing Louis thighs.

”Love, I need your mouth. Put your mouth on my cock.” Louis said and guided Harry’s mouth back on his dick. Then he grabbed Harry’s hair and pushed him down. But not too much, only so that he once pumped against Harry’s throat. Harry sucked harder. He had learned to control his gag reflex during the last few years. Louis felt his shape through Harry’s cheek and couldn’t stop touching.

Louis saw something flash at the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Marcel standing there by the door. He must have just opened it. Louis took his hand off of Harry’s head and pushed him farther. ”Why did you do that? You were so close!” Harry asked. He sounded annoyed. ”Marcel is there,” Louis just said and Harry turned his head too.

”Would you like to join or do you just want to watch?” Louis asked Marcel. He could see Marcel’s willie was tenting his shorts. Marcel blushed. ”Harry could blow you, or I could give you a handjob. Or you could join Harry and help him blow me.” Louis continued with a low sexy voice. He thought the boy would just stand there but to his surprise Marcel started to walk closer. ”I want to help Harry,” he said.

Harry smiled and Louis was baffled. He wasn’t expecting this but Harry looked like this wasn’t anything new. Harry had said Marcel was always asking about the things they did. Marcel got into the pool next to Harry and didn’t know what to do next.

”You could put your hands around my willie just like Harry had. And you could move them up and down while Harry sucks me,” Louis guided. It was the first time in years he had to teach someone to give him a handjob. He hadn’t thought things would have taken this turn. Marcel put his hands around his cock while Harry showed him how. Louis could just watch them in wonderment.

Then Harry started to blow him again while Marcel worked his hands over Louis’ cock. It was so good. Louis could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and sooner than he wanted he came hard in Harry’s throat. He had to push Harry a little deeper and his wonderful boy just sucked harder. When he was done coming he let go of Harry’s head and kissed him deeply.

Marcel just stood there and hoped to get a kiss too. Then Louis turned to him and asked, ”Can I kiss you to thank you?” Marcel nodded and Louis’ lips were on his. It felt so different than the kisses from his mom or the one he got from Debby last summer. Marcel whimpered in Louis’ mouth and pushed his hips against Louis’ leg. ”Oh, you are hard honey. We can help you with that.” He pulled Marcel up from the pool, pushed his shorts down and took his little willie in his mouth. This was the best feeling Marcel had ever had. Louis’ mouth felt hot and tight around his willie and then hips stuttered and he came hard in Louis’ mouth. ”Oh, your willie gives out special presents too,” Louis smiled and hugged his hips.

Harry was looking at them with wide eyes. ”Baby boy, come here so I can suck you too,” Louis then said to Harry and pulled him up too. He took Harry’s willie in his mouth. His fingers were holding Harry’s hips so hard they must leave a mark. But now that Marcel was looking, he noticed little marks all over Harry’s body. Was it Louis who did them? He liked to mark Harry up? Marcel felt his own willie come alive while thinking about getting marked and hearing Harry’s little sounds he made while he enjoyed Louis’ mouth. Marcel had to start stroking himself again while watching the other two. He came soon again all over his hand to the sounds of Harry coming too.

Marcel blushed hard again when he saw Louis notice that he came twice. ”Honey, you seem to be a proper sex maniac. If you want, you can join us. We can teach you whatever you want.” Marcel could only nod. He wanted so bad. Had been wanting for a long time now.

It was going to be a fun summer, Louis thought while they all went inside to clean up and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written almost the whole story ready. Only couple more chapters to write but those are almost planned out too. I will keep posting few times a week if all goes as I planned it. Thank you for reading. Love you lots.


	11. I spy with my little eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel decides to spy on Harry and Louis.

After the first time in the pool it felt like Marcel’s inhibitions were flown out of the window. Marcel was more relaxed and laughed more with Harry and Louis. They still made funny videos and goofed around like before. But now Marcel felt like he was part of something special.

Louis and Harry seemed to have sex at night time while Marcel slept in his own bed. Sometimes he could hear voices coming from Louis’ bedroom. But he hadn’t seen them do anything than blowing each other. Sometimes Louis would push Harry down on his knees and Harry went willingly. Everytime. Marcel didn’t understand how Harry liked it but he seemed happy to do it for his dad. Usually these things happened while Marcel was doing something else so he only saw them if he walked in on them. Or sometimes he spied them. He wanted to repeat what had happened at the pool so badly.

It was one of those grey rainy days when nothing seemed fun and even his company seemed boring. Marcel decided he wanted to take a nap. ”I’m going to lay down for a while in my room,” he said to Harry and Louis who were lounging on the sofa. They nodded and went back to do whatever they were doing.

Marcel started to walk towards the stairs when he heard Harry get up. Maybe Harry would join him on the nap. He started to walk back to the living room when he heard Louis say, ”Bend over Harry, I need to fuck you so badly.” Marcel couldn’t believe it. Louis sounded so hot when he was demanding Harry to obey him. Marcel needed to see this.

There was a plant near the entrance to the room and Marcel crouched behind it. He had the perfect view. He took out his phone so he could film whatever was about to happen. He needed to film it so he could watch it again later.

Louis had Harry bent over the sofa and he got lube out of the secret draw from the coffee table. He slicked his fingers and took a hold of Harry’s hips. ”Daddy needs his perfect baby boy. Daddy need this ass so badly” Marcel heard Louis say while Harry moaned. Then Louis put his fingers in Harry and started to stretch him. Marcel had never seen anything so hot in his life. Louis’ fingers were disappearing in Harry and Harry seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Louis kept giving Harry praises about how good he took Louis’ fingers and how perfect he was. And then Louis was slicking up his huge cock and lining himself with Harry’s hole. He started to push inside slowly but surely. Harry moaned again and dropped his head between his arms.

It took Louis a while to bottom out and then he waited for Harry to get used to the feeling. When Harry gave him an okay sign, Louis started to pound so hard into Harry that Marcel thought it would break him. Louis stroked Harry’s back and took a hold of his hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss Harry on the mouth.

He kept hitting Harry’s prostate and Harry couldn’t stop making those lovely voices. Marcel was getting harder and his dick was scratching against his zipper. He decided to take his shorts off so he could touch himself. But as he was undressing he hit the plant and then there was silence. Louis pulled out of Harry and walked to Marcel.

”Were you filming us?” Louis asked, his cock still hard and glistening. He sounded angry. ”Only a little. I wanted to watch it again later,” Marcel said with shame in his voice.

”I don’t like to be filmed without a permission, Marcel. You know that,” Louis continued. ”I think you need to be part of this so you can be in a film too.” He grabbed Marcel by his arm and walked him to the sofa. Marcel was a little scared because he had no idea what to expect.

”Marcel, have you ever been fucked?” Louis asked. Marcel shook his head. ”But I have put a dildo in me,” he admitted. ”I learnt how to do it from my dad’s videos. It felt nice.”

”Interesting,” Louis said. Then he took out the lube and slicked his fingers. He put Marcel on the sofa and said to Harry ”Suck him, baby. He needs to relax.” Harry nodded and started to suck Marcel. While Harry was doing that, he felt a slick finger in his hole. It went inside and pumped few times. It felt a bit weird but not painful. ”How’s that feeling, honey?” Louis asked as he found Marcel’s prostate. ”Aah! So good, it feels so good, daddy!” Marcel screamed. ”I love it when you call me daddy, you can do it from now on while I fuck you,” Louis breathed in his ear.

Louis started to stretch Marcel while Harry licked his cock and sometimes even his hole. Harry was so good at this it took away the burn from Marcel’s hole. Louis was three fingers deep when he decided Marcel was ready. He laid Marcel down on the sofa and Harry on top of him. ”I want you to fuck Marcel, Harry.” Louis said then. He knew he was too big and too out of control to do it slowly for the first time. Harry looked at Louis. He had never fucked anyone before. ”Just push slowly inside, just like I do to you.” Louis encouraged Harry and then kissed him. ”I love you baby boy. You can do it.”

Harry looked at Marcel and then kissed him while Louis lubed Harry’s cock so it wouldn’t hurt. Harry slowly pushed inside. It felt so good for Harry that his eyes almost rolled over. Marcel whimpered a little but Louis had stretched him well so soon it started to feel good for him too. ”It feels so nice,” he told Harry. And Harry kissed him hard.

Louis was filming this whole thing while stroking his own cock. He needed to fuck something but this was just too good to miss. Two beautiful boys fucking. He watched them for a while longer and then put the phone on the mantelpiece and decided to join his boys.

”Harry, keep fucking him. I want to fuck you at the same time.” Louis said to Harry. Harry halted for a second and looked at Louis. ”I’m not sure I can last, he feels so good.” Harry said. ”Then we will wait for a while and calm down so we can try it,” Louis answered.

Harry took his cock out of Marcel and added some lube. Louis added lube too to his cock, Harry’s hole and Marcel’s too. Marcel was already almost out of it. He could just take what they gave to him.

Harry pushed in first. When he was bottomed out, Louis pushed his cock inside of Harry. Louis also bottomed out and for a while they were still, just getting used to the stretch and pressure. Harry was struggling. The heat around his cock was perfect but also to pressure on his prostate made everything even better. ”Let’s move baby boy,” Louis whispered to his ear and they moved. When Harry pushed in Marcel, Louis pulled out and vice versa. It felt so heavenly.

Louis thought it might have been a bit much for Harry but he needed this. This had been his wet dream few nights ago and it was coming true. After few more thrusts Harry was shivering and then he came hard inside Marcel. He was still inside when Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and started to pound into him to chase his own orgasm. Harry shook above Marcel and Marcel’s dick got caught between their bellies. It gave him enough friction that he was coming the same time as Louis groaned and came in Harry.

Slowly Louis pulled out and took Harry in his arms. ”I’m gonna take Harry to a bath. You can join us, but we need to let Harry rest now.” Louis said to Marcel. Marcel nodded and waddled after Louis. They ran a bath together while Harry nodded in an armchair in the bedroom. He kept making needy little sounds and Louis went to him every time.

When the bath was done, Louis took Harry in his arms and they got in the bath. Louis gently washed Harry and then Marcel. He cleaned himself too. After the bath Louis dried both of his boys and walked them to the bed. He spooned Harry and Marcel laid down in front of Harry holding his hand. The boys fell asleep like that.

After few hours, Louis got up to check Marcel’s phone. He transferred the movie to his laptop and erased the original. He couldn’t risk Marcel’s mom finding it by accident. Then he looked what Marcel had filmed. The boy had talent it seemed. The video didn’t shake or look too much homemade. Louis decided to edit it and add it to his collection. He was thrilled to have a new video. Maybe they could watch it together. Marcel had said he wanted to watch it again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I have finished the story now and I will be posting a new chapter every tuesday and saturday.   
> And thank you for the comments and kudos. It made writing this so much more fun. Love you lots!


	12. Bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't sleepy yet so he asks to hear a certain bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day was amazing cause Dunkirk is out now and Back to you! Happy H/L day. <3

Louis had read the boys a chapter from Harry Potter as a bedtime story and after that Marcel decided he wanted to sleep alone so Louis had tucked him into his own bed and said goodnight to him. He came back to their shared bedroom where Harry was still awake. Harry was sprawled out across the bed like a starfish.

“I’m not sleepy yet. Could you tell me another bedtime story?” Harry asked. “Sure baby. What would you like to hear?” Louis answered. He wasn’t sleepy either and he had been planning on editing more of the sex tapes they had made during the last few weeks with Marcel.

“I want to hear THE story,” Harry said and looked Louis straight in the eyes. Louis knew instantly which story Harry wanted him to tell. Harry loved that story. “Sure, baby boy. I will tell you the story. Get comfy on the bed and I’ll be right back.” Louis said and went to his walk-in closet. He picked out the soft silk scarf they sometimes used as a blindfold.

Harry was now laying on his back. His little cock was already getting hard. He was excited. Louis got into bed next to Harry and put the blindfold gently on him. “Is that good? You remember your safeword?” Louis asked. “Yes, it’s good and I remember. Poutini,” Harry said and giggled. They had decided on that word after Louis had read about safewords from dom/sub websites. He knew they weren’t exactly in that kind of relationship but it had some undertones of d/s so he wanted to be safe.

“Good. Now just relax and daddy will do all the work.” Louis said while stroking Harry’s beautiful body and enjoying seeing the goosebumps appearing. “It was a cold christmas eve,” Louis started his story. “We had celebrated my birthday with Liam and Marcel and some other guests. But they had all gone home and it was the time I would get my birthday present from you.”

“We had a bath together and you were little sleepy so I carried you to the bed and laid you down.” Louis said while he shuffled down and spread Harry’s legs. “I went between your legs cause I wanted to make you relax. And I started to eat you out.” Louis said while he did just that. Harry moaned loudly and put his hands in Louis’ hair. Harry was always extra sensitive when he was blindfolded and Louis loved playing with him then.

Louis licked, sucked and probed. He made Harry feel so very turned on. Louis slicked his fingers and pushed them inside while he took Harry’s hard cock into his mouth. Harry was still loose from earlier when they had fucked by the pool. Marcel had also fucked Harry the first time and he had liked it. Louis had filmed it and he couldn’t wait to see it. But now it was time to make Harry feel good.

“I licked and stretched you that day on purpose. I love to do it everyday but that day I had planned something special. It was my birthday in the end.” Louis continued with his story and then took Harry’s cock into his mouth. He was almost ready to be fucked and Louis was getting impatient. “When you felt like you were ready, I put the pillow under your hips and put your legs on my shoulders folding you in half.” Louis said while he did the same thing. Harry was now whimpering and didn’t know what to do with his hands so they ended up on his chest pinching his nippels.

“Then I asked you if daddy could fuck you and you almost started to cry because you wanted it so much.” Louis said and put his lubed cock on Harry’s entrance. He kissed Harry and slowly pushed in, just like he had done when he had fucked Harry the first time. Harry let out another loud moan. Because he was blindfolded he didn’t know what was coming next and it made him even more crazy with want.

“I pushed inside and let you get used to the stretch. You felt so hot and tight, just like you feel today. And you took me so well.” Harry was now crying cause it all felt little too much but so good. Louis stroked his hair and started to move slowly. He pulled almost out and then back in repeating the motion many times. Harry was a whimpering mess under him and his little cock was leaking precome on his tummy. Louis kissed him and their tongues tangled together.

“I fucked you slowly but soon you started to beg for more so I had to pick up my pace.” And Louis took a hold of Harry’s hips and positioned himself so he was hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. “You were moaning so loudly I thought the whole neighbourhood would hear you.” That moment Harry let out another loud moan. His head was thrown back and his hands were trying to find something to hold. Louis thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He started to pound into Harry with his earnest.

Louis wanted to make Harry come just by his cock. “I fucked you so hard you were seeing stars and soon you were ready to come.” He bent down and bit Harry’s nipple and that was it for Harry. He came with a shout and clenched hard around Louis. It sent Louis over the edge and he came into Harry.

When he came back to it he took the blindfold gently off of Harry. Harry smiled at him with a droopy smile. “Afterwards I held you in my arms and told you I loved you more than anything in the world. And that is how I made love to you the first time.” Louis ended his story. 

“Are you feeling okay, baby boy?” Louis asked while he gave Harry water to drink. “Yes, daddy. I’m good. I’m so happy.” Harry answered. Louis cleaned Harry up with baby wipes and pulled him into his arms. “I love you so much, baby.” Harry just smiled and then whispered “I love you too, daddy.”

Louis felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Only few more chapters left. In the next one Liam finds something he wasn't supposed to...


	13. What’s in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to babysit Harry and Marcel.

It had been a lovely summer and Marcel’s mom was coming home next week. They had fucked a lot. Harry had found out he liked both topping and bottoming. And Marcel enjoyed bottoming more. Louis had fucked Marcel too but Harry tend to get jealous when he did. So even though they had threesomes, usually Harry liked to keep Louis all to himself. Harry did enjoy Louis watching the two boys having sex so maybe Harry was a little bit exhibitionist.

Louis was thinking that maybe Harry should go back to school this autumn. He was 9 years old and he had a lot of friends from the acting club. Also Marcel would be in his class so it would be easier for Harry to go there. Louis had already registered Harry to a school nearby. Harry knew Louis’ wish and he was kinda eager to go to school again. He was a lot older and the kids who bullied him wouldn’t be in that school.

But it was still summer holiday and the boys needed to enjoy it. They played around the back yard while Louis worked. He had taken a month long holiday and spend quality time with Harry and Marcel. Now he was back designing websites. His little company had grown a lot in the past year and he was thinking of getting himself an office at the city.

This evening he had a meeting with a lovely older lady. The woman had a little flower shop and she wanted to make a webstore for it. Usually Louis only met the clients during day time but her hours were a little crazy and only time they found mutual time was that evening. She had invited him to a dinner and Louis had agreed. It would be nice to spend time with an older lady like her.

Louis had asked Liam to watch the boys since he didn’t know how late he would be. Liam had agreed of course. He loved the boys and he had been around quite a lot that summer. Liam had graduated as a lawyer some time ago and now he was working in a rising law firm. He was doing great.

Louis had left around six and Liam was accountable for feeding the boys dinner and then getting them to bed. Liam had made burgers and then they had continued reading Harry Potter. The boys were asleep by nine and Liam didn’t know what to do. He had thought the boys would have stayed up until 11 or so but he should have known Louis took care of their sleeping patterns even at summer time.

Liam went to look around the living room. He rarely had the time just check out what Louis had on his bookshelf. There were a lot of pictures of Harry, some of Harry and Louis and few of Marcel with the two. There was some pics of Louis’ parents and Liam also found himself there. He smiled at the picture remembering what a crazy night it had been when the picture was taken.

Liam checked the few books and saw one talking about the history of Italy. Liam didn’t understand why Louis had such a book in here but he decided to check it out. When he took it out something fell on the floor. It was a memory stick. Liam had always been nosy and suddenly the book was forgotten. He connected the memory stick to the tv and started to look what was on it. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but Louis was taking so long and he was bored.

There seemed to be movies in it. They must have been home movies since the names were a bit odd. Liam knew Marcel and Harry liked doing little silly videos so Liam was almost sure these were few of those. He had seen some and since they were funny he decided to see if these were as good.

He chose the first one named ”Against the wall, two in”. Which, to be honest, was a weird name for a kids movie. He clicked and nothing could have prepared him what was on that film. It started innocent, Louis and Harry were cleaning their basement. It looked like Harry was few years younger than now. He was naked which was nothing new to Liam. But then things went weird. Suddenly Louis had his hands on Harry and he was picking him up and pushing him to the wall. He was grinding against Harry. And then he was pushing his finger inside. The film ended with Louis talking real dirty talk to Harry but Harry just laughed. The weirdest thing was it didn’t look like they did that the first time and Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, a lot.

Liam was horrified. He didn’t know what to do. Little voice inside him said he should call the police. But something was stopping him. It was Harry’s smile and laugh. His face when Louis held him. Harry wanted this.

Liam clicked on the second movie. That was way more hardcore than the first one and it looked staged. Like they had rehearsed it and then acted it on film. It even had a storyline. It ended with Louis fucking Harry’s throat. There was a scene too where Louis held Harry and told him he loved him a lot. More than anything. Liam couldn’t help but to believe him. Even though he got rough with Harry he always seemed to have Harry’s well-being on his mind.

Liam watched the rest of the films. There were few with Marcel in them too. Marcel seemed to have wanted to be with them. He had spied on them and then got caught. That video made Liam hard. Harder than he ever had been. While he understood what made Harry so perfect, Marcel was everything he had craved in secret. The first time Liam had had a water fight with Marcel in the pool, he had gotten hard. Liam was very confused about that but he got the hard-on go down pretty fast. Since then he had had wet dreams about Marcel that he didn’t want to admit even to himself. Too bad he was so young. Liam would have been all over him if he had been just 10 years older.

When he had watched all the videos he went back to one that was Harry fucking Marcel while Marcel was blowing Louis. Liam wasn’t proud but he had to wank to that. He took his cock out and let out a sigh when he finally got a release for his aching cock. He stroked while watching Marcel do his wonders. And when Marcel on the film came, so did Liam. All over his shirt. Shit, now he would have to borrow from Louis.

Liam was confused about it all. He now suddenly understood why Louis wanted to end their arrangement. Had he been fucking Harry all these years? And when had Marcel joined? Two things Liam knew for certain, he wasn’t going to call the police and he wanted in.

Louis came home little after 11 pm. ”Liam, how are the boys? Did they behave well? Liam, what are you..?” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. There he was on the screen fucking Harry while Marcel was kissing him. Fuck fucking fuck. He knew there was no way out of this. He was surprised there wasn’t a police waiting for him already.

”Hi Louis. The boys were good. They were asleep already at nine so I had some time to enjoy home movies.” Liam said. Louis could just stand there and wait. ”How long has this been going on, Louis? Have you fucked Harry already when he was a baby?” Liam asked.

And no, Liam had to understand that he wouldn’t hurt a baby like that. So he decided to come clean. Tell it all. What did he have to lose at this point? So he told about the first time, his freak out, and how things went from there. Liam listened him and asked few questions from time to time, but mostly just tried to not judge. When Louis had told the whole story what Louis didn’t expect to see in Liam’s eyes was understanding.

”You know it’s been a long time since I had a partner.” Liam started and Louis nodded him to continue, “Some time ago I realised it’s because I’m fancying the crap out of Marcel. I keep seeing wet dreams about him and I keep wishing he was older so I could woo him.” Liam chuckled. ”I was so scared of my thoughts. I thought I was sick or something,” Liam continued. And then he asked what Louis didn’t expect to hear in a million years ”Can I fuck him too? Please let me fuck him.”

Louis stood there and didn’t know what to do or say. Finally he shook his head and said ”I never force them to do anything they don’t want to. I don’t own them. They are not my sex slaves, Liam. You need to understand that.” Liam looked ashamed. Of course he knew that. But being so close to his dream made him a bit crazy. ”But,” Louis continued and Liam perked up. ”But if Marcel wants to fuck you, then go ahead. You just need to use a condom or have yourself tested before fucking him bare.”

”Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Liam said and kissed Louis on the mouth. ”I’m gonna get tested tomorrow!” He was so excited. Louis kissed him back and then laughed. ”I thought you were gonna call the police on me,” Louis admitted. ”That crossed my mind,” Liam said. ”But Harry loves you. He’s the happiest child I know. I don’t know how your relationship works but apparently it does. So I’m not gonna call the cops on you. But I suggest you hide your films a bit better.” Louis smiled at him and took the memory stick off the tv. He was gonna hide it so well that only he would know where it was.

”So you want to woo Marcel. Our little nerd boy.” Louis said and then continued, ”You know, he likes to play games on playstation, read Harry Potter and bottom,” Louis winked at Liam. ”He’s also getting so good at giving head.” Liam stood there speechless. He wanted Marcel right this moment. But he had to wait. Wait until Marcel hopefully wanted him too. He wasn’t going to force Marcel into anything. 

”Can I come here on Friday? Maybe stay until Marcel is leaving?” Liam asked. ”Sure, Marcel is leaving the next Friday, so you have until then. Do your best and let’s hope he likes you back. He’s finally used to being naked around us, so I suggest you don’t wear too many clothes either.” Louis answered and winked again.

What a week it was gonna be. Since Liam was on his holiday from work and would be staying with them the whole week, Louis decided to take some time off too just so he could watch how Liam went on with his mission. Louis couldn’t stop smiling. What a weird turn this night had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters at once cause they belong together. Enjoy!


	14. Honey, meet Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to stay with Louis, Harry and Marcel for a week.
> 
> (And I'm so sorry I suck at chapter titles.. Just ignore them.)

Ever since Marcel had noticed how in love Louis and Harry were, his little crush for them had faded. He still wanted to have sex with them and since they seemed to want him there it was a win-win situation. Marcel didn’t know why he craved intimacy so much but he was hard multiple times a day and couldn’t get enough about the things Harry and Louis had taught him.

On Friday morning Louis told them over breakfast that Liam was having his holiday and wanted to stay with them. Nothing had to change since now apparently Liam knew about them. Marcel still felt a bit shy. Liam was buff and he really wanted to know if Liam kissed the same way as Louis. Maybe he was having a crush on Liam. He should talk with Harry about this.

Liam came that afternoon with his little travel bag and gifts for the boys. Liam had bought them the Invisibility cloaks, like the ones from Harry Potter books. The boys were thrilled. Louis just laughed and shook his head. Liam was so whipped and Marcel didn’t even know him well yet.

While the boys played with the cloaks, Liam settled in the guest room that was next to Marcel’s room. Marcel still slept there the most nights, giving Harry and Louis some privacy. Louis was unpacking with Liam and he had to ask, ”So, what are your plans? Did you get yourself tested?”

”Yeah, I’m clean,” Liam smirked. ”And I don’t know yet. I might take it easy. I want him to want me as bad as I want him. He’s such a sweet boy.” Louis smiled. He knew the feeling so well.

That evening they watched a movie and played some board games. When it was time for bed, Louis kissed Marcel on the mouth and told Liam to do it too. Liam blushed but kissed Marcel on the lips. And then Harry. While Harry was used to kiss Liam on the lips, only a little peck, Marcel blushed as deep red as Liam. Then they went to their separate rooms while Harry and Louis went to theirs.

”Daddy, does Liam like Marcel like you like me?” Harry asked while they were cuddling in their bed ready to sleep. ”How did you notice, baby boy?” Louis asked. ”He blushed when it was time for good night kisses. He never blushes when he kisses me.” Harry answered. ”And he kissed Marcel a lot longer than he kissed me.”

”You are correct. Liam indeed likes Marcel. He would like to be with him,” Louis said. Harry giggled at that. And Louis had to ask him why. ”Marcel told me today that he fancies Liam and wants to blow him,” Harry said with a sleepy voice.

Oh, this might be good. If they would end up fucking by the end of the week, Louis wouldn’t be surprised. He should have his camera ready so he could film it for Liam. And with that thought, Louis fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day went by fast. Liam spend a lot of time with Marcel while Harry and Louis let them be in peace. Marcel was still really shy so when Louis and Liam were having few beers that night, Harry whispered to Marcel. ”Liam fancies you a lot. He wants to be with you if you want.” Marcel’s eyes went wide. ”He fancies me? Why?”

Harry smiled, ”Cause you are amazing. Be nice to him. He’s my godfather and he’s so sweet.” Marcel thought about it and it looked like he was making some kind of decision in his mind.

When it was time for Harry and Marcel go to bed that night, they all gave good night kisses to each other again. But this time Marcel pushed his tongue into Liam’s mouth. It took Liam by a surprise but he soon grabbed Marcel by his bum and kissed back. They both were panting a bit after the kiss while Louis and Harry just stood there and smiled.

The next morning Liam woke up to a loud moan. Someone was definitely having sex. For a while he was so confused cause he still had hard time believing Louis was having sex with his 9-year-old boy. Liam wandered to the hallway and saw Louis’ bedroom door open. He walked in and there was Harry riding Louis with his head thrown back. He moaned again and Louis pushed his hips up. ”Just like that, my perfect baby boy. You take me so well, fucking hell.” Louis gritted through his teeth. It looked like he tried to stop himself from coming. But then Harry did something with his hips and it was game over for Louis. He came hard while Harry kept bouncing on his lap.

Liam was hard too. He had never seen anything sexier in his life. He had to push his cock down with his palm and let out a quiet moan. Louis looked straight at him. Fuck, Liam thought. He had been caught sneaking around. ”You want to fuck him? He hasn’t come yet,” Louis asked. Harry got up from Louis’ lap and turned around. His hole was there on the show. Harry looked like he was in heat. He wanted this.

Liam walked to Harry and took a hold of his hips. Such a beautiful bum and such a tight hole. Then Liam went down and his mouth was on Harry. He licked and sucked Harry’s hole like it was the last thing he got to do in this life. Harry let out a loud scream and came. ”Thank you Liam,” Harry said while he cuddled next to Louis and Liam took a step back. Louis looked at Liam with a little wonder. Louis knew how good Liam was with his mouth but he had thought he would have fucked Harry. Maybe Louis had underestimated the crush Liam had on Marcel.

Liam was still hard when Louis got up from the bed and took Harry to a shower. Liam went to go back to his room to get rid of his problem when Marcel walked out of his room. ”Did you fuck Harry?” was the first thing out of his mouth. He looked a little disappointed. ”I understand, he’s so beautiful when he’s riding.” Liam looked confused but then he understood. Marcel thought that Liam liked Harry more.

”Oh no, love. I didn’t fuck him. I did eat him out until he came. But only to help Louis. Harry is not the boy I want to fuck in this house,” Liam said. Marcel looked him in the eyes and saw that Liam was being honest. Then he looked down and saw that Liam was still hard. He had only his little boxers on and his erection was huge. ”I could blow you, you know. I’m pretty good at it.” Marcel said with deep red cheeks.

And how was Liam supposed to say no to that. ”I’d love that. But only if you really want to.” Liam answered. He had to be sure. ”I’m sure. I think I like you,” Marcel answered and blushed even more. They went to Liam’s room where Liam sat on the bed and Marcel got between his open legs. ”Maybe you should take your boxers off. This might be little easier then,” Marcel said with a laugh in his voice.

Liam blushed and lowered his boxers until his cock sprang free. It was big. Little bigger than Louis’ and Marcel didn’t know how he could take it. ”It’s okay, love. Just take your time. And you can stop at anytime. Just say the word.” Liam assured him.

Marcel nodded and then surged ahead. Liam tasted nice. Different from Harry and Louis but Marcel thought that he liked Liam’s taste even more. Marcel sucked and noticed that Liam’s hips were stuttering. He was trying to hold himself from fucking into the sweet hotness of Marcel’s mouth. Marcel moved his hands up and down on the length that didn’t fit in his mouth. Liam had been hard for along time and now having Marcel’s mouth and his little hands on him it all came too much. ”I’m coming,” Liam had time to say and then he came hard in Marcel’s throat. Marcel spluttered a bit but swallowed it all down. Then he took his mouth of off Liam and stood up. Marcel’s willie was hard and Liam had to touch him. Liam pulled him in and laid him on the bed. His hands kept wandering around Marcel’s body while his mouth was sucking him. Marcel didn’t last long in Liam’s treatment and was soon coming too.

Afterwards Liam climbed next to Marcel and asked ”Can I hold you? I love cuddling after sex.” Marcel nodded and Liam took him in his arms. While they were laying on the bed and coming down from their highs Liam whispered to Marcel’s ear, ”Thank you so much for making my dream come true. I like you a lot Marcel and I’d like to be with you.” Marcel looked at him, ”Even without Harry and Louis?” he asked. ”Yes, of course without them. I like you. I only want you. I have been wanting for quite some time now,” Liam said. He decided he wanted to be honest with Marcel. He really cared about the boy and would do anything to keep him happy. Marcel only smiled and after some time Liam heard a faint whisper ”I really like you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went by in a sex haze for Liam and Marcel. They hadn’t fucked but they had done pretty much everything else. They were mostly locked in Liam’s bedroom because they wanted privacy. On Thursday evening Louis decided they needed a movie night. He wanted to spend some time with Liam and Marcel before they were leaving.

”Let’s watch something fun tonight. How about the homemovies the boys have made? It would be fun.” Louis said while they were having breakfast. It was the first morning where all of them were naked. Marcel and Liam had finally gotten over their shyness. ”Yay!” both little boys screamed and that was settled. 

They played by the pool that day, enjoying one of the last summer days before school was starting. At some point Louis went inside and made a collection of the boys best films and then he got another brilliant idea. Last movie he put on the memory stick was the movie Liam admitted he had wanked to. The one where Harry was fucking Marcel while Marcel sucked Louis off. Louis was a menace and he knew it. He knew what this movie would do to Liam. He also set up the hidden cameras in the living room. He wanted to remember this evening and was sure that Liam would like that too.

They ordered pizza to eat while watching the movies. They settled on the sofa. After they had eaten, Harry climbed on Louis’ lap while Marcel sat on Liam’s. They were still naked. They had agreed over breakfast that today was a naked day. Harry and Louis liked to have those days and they said their guests needed to have it too. Liam’s cock started to get hard when Marcel was wriggling on his lap while laughing at the movies. He was having so much fun he didn’t even notice Liam’s situation.

Louis on the other hand did notice since he was paying attention. When Liam wasn’t looking, he took the lube out he had hidden that afternoon and placed it next to Liam. Then he started to cuddle Harry. Harry was also laughing at the movies and Louis enjoyed having his giggling boy on his lap. He too started to get hard. Having Harry on his lap like this always made Louis lose his control. Louis knew this was the last movie before the surprise one and he started to get ready.

Louis opened his own bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. Then he slipped his fingers between Harry’s cheeks. Harry took a deep breath, then relaxed and started to enjoy the finger pumping in and out of him. Marcel and Liam didn’t notice what was happening beside them, all too focused on their own things. Marcel had finally realised it was Liam’s cock that was slipped between his cheeks and Liam was making these little motions grinding his cock to Marcel’s hole.

Suddenly Liam heard a moan on the screen. The sex tape was playing, the one that Liam had first wanked to. Louis, that little shit. He knew how Liam would react to this. It was planned. Liam looked at Louis and saw him looking at him already. Then Louis smirked and pushed Harry standing. Liam saw his fingers coming out of Harry’s hole. Louis bend Harry on the sofa and went down on him. Louis was rimming Harry and that made Liam want to do it to Marcel.

Liam pushed Marcel up and moved him to be on the same position as Harry. Then he noticed the lube on the sofa. Fucking Louis, always thinking ahead. Liam slicked his fingers while rimming Marcel. Both boys were enjoying getting their holes licked and probed. Liam was now stretching Marcel because he wanted to fuck him so badly. Louis was ahead with Harry, cause he had stretched Harry while watching the movie. He got up and started to push inside. Harry was moaning so loud. ”Yes daddy, yes! Fuck me, fuck me hard. I need you so bad!”

Hearing Harry loose it, Liam almost lost his mind. ”Can I fuck you, are you ready love?” Liam said to Marcel who was in no better shape than Harry. He whimpered and nodded. Liam sat down on the sofa and Marcel sat above him. Slowly he sat on Liam’s cock and when he bottomed out he just sat there, adjusting. Liam’s cock was big and it was a lot to take. Liam kept kissing all over his neck and face while whispering how proud he was of Marcel. Finally Marcel was ready to move. He started to bounce on Liam’s cock and Liam saw stars. Being inside Marcel was better than anything he had hoped for.

Louis had sat down next to them and Harry was bouncing on his cock too. ”Look how beautiful our little boys are. They are perfect,” Louis said. Liam nodded and he had to touch Harry. His hand wandered down and then it was on Harry’s cock. Harry yelped and then turned to kiss Liam. Liam answered eagerly. After that, Harry kissed Marcel long and hard. Marcel had his hands in Harry’s hair and Harry was moaning in Marcel’s mouth.

”I wish I could fuck them both,” Liam thought. Louis laughed and said ”Well, you can. Just say the word and I can make that happen.” Liam realised he had said his wish out loud. Liam looked at Louis, then he looked at the boys bouncing on their laps and said ”I want it.” Louis nodded and guided Harry standing again. Liam did the same to Marcel.

Then Louis put Harry on his back on the sofa and a pillow under his hips. Then he guided Marcel to lay on top of him with his legs spread too. There were now two perfect little bums with tight holes wide open in front of Liam. ”Enjoy.” Louis said while he settled to watch from the side. The boys were kissing each other.

Liam had to look at the beautiful sight in front of him for a while and then he went in. He pushed inside Harry surprising him a bit. But it felt good so Harry just hugged Marcel. Then Liam changed holes and pushed inside Marcel. It felt heavenly. For a while Liam just fucked them taking turns on the holes he pushed in. He would fuck Harry then the next moment it was Marcel’s turn.

After a while Louis came back. He positioned himself in front of Marcel and fed his cock to him. While Liam was fucking Harry, Marcel sucked Louis and Harry’s hand was on Marcel’s cock. Marcel also put his hand on Harry’s cock so it would get friction too. Then Liam started to fuck Marcel and Marcel felt so full. His mouth was full of Louis and his ass full of Liam while Harry’s hand was doing its’ magic on his cock. Soon it became too much for Marcel. He came with a loud moan and that did it for Louis too. The vibrations from Marcel pushed him over the edge and he came into Marcel’s mouth.

While Louis and Marcel were coming down Liam switched back to Harry and started to really pound into him. Harry whimpered while being fucked hard. Marcel started to stroke him again while Louis’ hands were in his hair. Harry came soon after that and clenched his hole hard. That did the trick to Liam and he came too.

After Liam pulled out, he took Marcel to his arms just like Louis did to Harry. They said their good nights with kisses and went to their own rooms. Louis and Harry had a bath while Liam and Marcel showered. Afterwards they all were ready for bed. Cuddling their partners.

”Goodnight Marcel. I love you,” Liam said. ”I love you too, Liam,” Marcel answered and he was asleep. Liam fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Louis and Harry were exchanging same words in their own room while being cuddled close to each other. All four of them slept better than in ages.

Louis got up early the next morning and cleaned the living room and took out his cameras. He needed to edit that film as soon as possible.

That afternoon Rose came to pick up Marcel. Liam had left a little earlier with a promise to Marcel that he would call and text him all the time. He had already sent three messages of how he missed him and it hadn’t even been an hour. Liam was whipped but he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! I cannot believe this journey is almost over. I will post the last two this saturday.  
> I love every single kudos this story gets. And everyone who reads this. Thank you so much :)


	15. Times are changing, baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst. I think almost all fics need some of it, so here it is. But it's very brief so don't worry.
> 
> Happy reading!

The last few weeks of summer break went by fast. Louis worked a lot so Harry read and played with Marcel who still came to their house everyday. But even if the boys did share some mutual blowjobs and handjobs, Louis didn’t touch Marcel anymore. Liam and Louis had talked and Liam had admitted that he was in love with Marcel. So now Marcel and Liam were together. Liam tried to come by whenever his work allowed him so he could see Marcel but it was a bit difficult since he was swamped with work most of the time. Liam still called and texted Marcel daily so they slowly got to know each other even better.

Days went by fast and before they realised school was starting again. Harry was obviously nervous about it but also very excited. They had agreed that Marcel and Harry would go to school together everyday to make the start easier for Harry. The acting club also started again. Now Harry and Marcel were in the big kids group since they were already 9.

School was surprisingly easy for Harry. Louis had been a great teacher so Harry was little ahead in every subject. And he didn’t have to worry about friends. Marcel was with him everyday but they also got a nice little group of others around them. Harry liked Niall the best. He had moved from Ireland last year and was still the “new kid” in the school. He stood out with his bubbly spirit and Harry loved it. Harry, Marcel and Niall spend a lot of free time together too. And by the end of fall semester Niall had also joined the acting club. Life was treating Harry good.

After Harry going to the public school again, Louis had more time for himself. He ended up getting a small office from downtown and hiring himself two employees. His business was doing well and Louis loved it. He liked the idea of not having to worry about money and his huge trust fund made sure of that. But at the same time Louis liked knowing he was doing something useful with his time.

In the evenings Louis and Harry still watched videos, played xbox, read books together and they slept in the same bed. They still made love often but Louis could feel something changing slowly. He was hoping it was just them growing up. Things were really different than they had been for a long time and Harry had more people in his life now. Louis wasn’t his only important person anymore.

While Louis and Harry were having a little more difficult time, Marcel and Liam were tighter than ever. They had figured out a way to have Liam be more in Marcel’s life. Liam had found a big brother program that Marcel agreed to sign up. Liam was made to become Marcel’s big brother. A safe male, as the program said, since Marcel didn’t have a dad in his life anymore. Marcel’s mother was thrilled to have him in that program because her new boyfriend still didn’t care about kids. This way Liam and Marcel got to spend a lot of time together without anyone questioning them.

When Harry was 10, he went to a summer camp with Marcel. It was an acting camp and the boys loved it. They got to do many cool things in there and learn more about acting. On their final night all the parents (or in Marcel’s case Liam) got to see their final play. It was awesome and Louis was so proud of Harry who played the leading role.

When they got home that evening, Louis was all over Harry. He had missed his boy a lot during the camp. He crowded Harry against the wall and kissed him hard. Harry kissed him back but Louis felt something was off. “Harry, baby, are you okay? Don’t you want to kiss me?” Louis asked with scared voice. “I kissed someone else at the camp,” Harry answered. Louis saw red for a second. He didn’t like sharing Harry. “Oh,” was all Louis could say.

“I didn’t even like it!” Harry hurried to explain. “She just came to me one evening and kissed me. I kissed her back a little but it felt wrong so I stopped it. I just wanted to let you know.” Harry said. Louis was taking in what he had just heard but then suddenly Harry was kissing Louis, rubbing himself against his daddy. All the worries flew out of the window and Louis could feel his cock hardening. He had missed Harry so much.

That night Louis fucked Harry long and hard and marked him up. Harry was covered in love bites for weeks. Louis needed everyone to know Harry was taken even though they actually couldn’t tell anyone. But that incident made their relationship better again. They fucked more than they had during the last year and Louis was able to enjoy Harry’s body again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was 15 when Louis’ worst nightmare came true. Harry came home from school and said he needed to talk with Louis. “So, I think I want to stop sleeping with you, dad.” Harry said and Louis felt his stomach drop. Harry never called him dad. It was always daddy. But they had also agreed that their love affair would end the day Harry asked. Harry was young and Louis wanted him to have everything in life. If that meant Harry having another partner that would be okay with Louis. Or that’s what Louis kept saying to himself.

“So you want us to be just a father and a son again?” Louis confirmed. Harry nodded. Louis could do this. Harry was his son and he had to respect his wishes. Harry explained how he had met a girl, Kara, at school and he wanted to date her. But sleeping with his dad at the same time felt wrong. So he wanted to move back to his room and stop having sex with Louis. Louis nodded and said it was okay. He was sad of course but it was Harry’s choice in the end.

During the next few weeks Harry went out on many dates with Kara. Soon they became boyfriend and a girlfriend and Harry even introduced Kara to Louis. Louis couldn’t help but notice how sweet and caring Kara was. And he was happy for them. He was happy that Harry seemed happy.

One Friday night, when Kara and Harry had dated for about four months, Harry came home crying. He and Kara had went to a houseparty and Louis wasn’t expecting him home until the next day since he was supposed to stay over at Kara’s. Harry ran straight into Louis’ arms.

“Harry love, what’s wrong?” Louis said and hugged Harry tight. “Baby, talk to me!” But Harry just cried harder. Louis guided him to sit on the sofa and sat next to him still hugging Harry tightly. “Baby boy, you need to talk to me. I need to know what’s wrong so I can help. You are making me so worried.” Louis said while trying to calm Harry down. Suddenly Harry climbed onto Louis’ lap and straddled him. Just like he had done when he was younger and wanted to ride Louis.

“Daddy!” Harry cried out. Louis was not expecting that. Harry had stopped calling him daddy the day he ended their romantic relationship. “Daddy, please forgive me. I love you. I want to be with you!” Harry wailed and he sounded panicked. Harry hugged Louis so tight that Louis had trouble breathing. Like Harry was losing his lover and didn’t ever want to let go. “Baby, calm down. I need you to calm down now,” Louis said with his dom voice. It always worked on Harry but Louis didn’t want to use it anymore.

Instantly Harry stopped being so desperate and stopped his wailing sounds. “I’m sorry, I used that tone with you but I need you to be calm and say what happened. Did someone hurt you? Should we call the police?” Louis asked while stroking Harry’s back in a way he hoped would calm Harry more. Harry kept sniffling but seemed more calm now that he was in Louis’ lap and his daddy was hugging him. Louis realised suddenly that they hadn’t even hugged during the last four months.

“I had sex with Kara and it felt so wrong.” Harry admitted with a small voice. Louis just kept stroking Harry’s back and kissed his temple, hoping Harry would explain more. And then it all came out. Five months ago in sex ed they had had a lesson of how incest was wrong and adults should never touch kids like that. Adults shouldn’t have sex with minors. Harry felt like the teacher was talking to him even though he knew they couldn’t know. Later their friends said that they felt sick even thinking about having sex with a child. Harry felt so weird. He talked with Marcel but Marcel didn’t understand Harry. He was happy with Liam and they had their future planned out. Liam and Marcel were still hiding of course but as soon as Marcel would be 21 they would come out.

Harry had thought about it over and over again and he decided he wanted to be “normal”, whatever that would mean. He wanted to explore what it would be like to be with someone other than his dad. And then he had met Kara. Kara had been chatting with him for about a month and finally admitted to Harry that she liked him. Harry thought that this was his chance so he told Louis he wanted to end their relationship and started being with Kara. Kara was Harry’s age and for a while it had felt nice. They had a lot in common and Harry felt kinda attracted to her.

When the kissing came into the picture Harry had felt weird. He liked kissing Marcel and he loved kissing Louis. He always got se turned on when Louis kissed him. But kissing with Kara didn’t do that to him. It felt kinda blah. But Harry thought it was because he didn’t really know Kara that well, so they continued to date.

Harry was happy but it felt like something was missing. That evening Kara had said she wanted to have sex and Harry had agreed. Kara thought Harry was a virgin like she was and Harry didn’t want to correct her. The sex had been awful. At least for Harry. He knew what to do but it had felt so wrong. He still performed but didn’t enjoy it at all. Afterwards Kara had told him she loved him and Harry felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He didn’t love her. He didn’t even want her. He came up with some lie how Louis wanted him to come home and had left. On his way home he realised he loved Louis and only wanted to be with him. No one else. He couldn’t imagine himself with someone who wasn’t Louis. And then he had started crying cause he thought he had lost Louis and Louis didn’t want him anymore.

After Harry was done, there was a deep silence. Louis just sat there and processed all the information he had just gotten. Harry didn’t love Kara, he didn’t even want to be with her. Harry wanted Louis back. He loved Louis and wanted to be with him. Louis’ heart swelled in his chest and then he kissed Harry. “I love you baby boy. I have always loved you. And I could never leave you. I’m yours as long as you’ll have me, I’m yours,” Louis said to Harry while he kept kissing his face and neck, kissing the tears away.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and started kissing Louis back. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore. That maybe you would have found someone else,” Harry admitted. Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “No baby boy, I don’t think I could ever find someone better than you. I love you so much. And I have never stopped wanting you.”

“I love it when you call me baby boy.” Harry said. Louis had to admit, “I love it when you call me daddy. Could you please start calling me that again. Dad sounds so formal.” Harry nodded and then whispered “Daddy, I want you inside me,” to Louis ear. Louis couldn’t believe he got to hear those words again.

He picked Harry up and took him to his bedroom. He started to undress Harry while kissing him. “I think I need to have a shower. I smell like her.” Harry said quietly. Louis just nodded and guided them to the bathroom. He finished undressing Harry and then undressed himself. “I’m taking the shower with you. I never want to be without you again.” Louis said and Harry smiled his happy smile with dimples popping out.

After the shower Harry went on the bed and got on all fours. “Could we do it like this? I love it when you claim me,” Harry suggested. Louis felt his cock stirring alive. It had been over four months since he last had sex and now Harry was here, offering himself to Louis. He wasn’t gonna last. “Sure, baby boy. We do whatever you want,” Louis said and got the lube out. “Umm… Should I use a condom?” Louis had to ask. Harry dropped his head down in shame. They never had to use a rubber before. “No, I don’t think so. No one else has fucked me and I used a rubber with Kara.” Louis dropped the condom and settled himself behind Harry.

Louis slicked his fingers and pushed one inside. It felt so good to both of them. Louis had to hug Harry from behind and kiss his shoulders while he got Harry ready for him. “Daddy loves you so much. I will always love you, no matter what,” Louis said and Harry keened. “Daddy, I need you inside. I need you so bad,” Harry said. And Louis had to obey his boy. He added more lube on himself and lined himself up. Then he pushed slowly inside and bottomed out. Harry had to adjust to the stretch for a little longer because it had been a while since Louis had been inside of him.

“I’m ready daddy. You can move now,” Harry finally said and looked Louis over his shoulder. Harry was so beautiful and he was all Louis’. Louis started to move, slowly like he knew Harry liked it. His cock brushed over Harry’s prostate with every thrust and Harry started to babble, “It feels so good. I’ve missed this so much. I need you so bad. Daddy!” Louis picked up his pace and Harry got even louder.

But Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He had to see Harry. He had to see his face. Louis pulled out and turned Harry on his back. He put Harry’s legs on his shoulders and pushed in again. It felt even better like this. He kissed Harry while pounding into him. Soon Harry’s hand was on his cock and he was coming. Louis fucked him through it and pulled out. “I want to come in your mouth,” Louis said and Harry nodded. Louis shuffled up as Harry put a pillow under his head. “Can I fuck your mouth baby boy?” Harry nodded again and Louis pushed his cock inside that heavenly mouth. Harry sucked him hard and didn’t even gag when Louis’ length hit the back of his throat. Louis thrusted harder and then he was coming while Harry sucked the life out of him. When he was finished he pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth and kissed him gently tasting himself on Harry’s tongue.

Louis gently cleaned Harry up with baby wipes and they spooned again. Louis had missed sleeping and cuddling with Harry a lot. And it seemed Harry had missed it too. “I love you so much. Let’s not break up again,” Louis said to Harry and Harry hummed and turned his head to kiss Louis. “I love you too. And I want to be with you forever.”

The next morning while they were having breakfast Louis said, ”You do know you need to break up with Kara and explain that she didn’t do anything wrong. You just took her virginity. She needs to know that the break up is not her fault.” Harry looked at him with serious eyes, “I know. I will tell her that I’m not ready to be in a relationship. And that I like her but not as a girlfriend.” Louis nodded and wished he could do something to help, but this was something Harry had to experience alone.

The break up wasn’t easy but Harry survived. Harry got Kara to understand that it was all on him, that he needed time to grow up. That having sex had cleared that out to him. It couldn’t be more of a lie but it was believable and Kara understood. When Harry went home afterwards Louis bent him over the kitchen table and fucked the breath out of him. “You are mine and always will be mine,” Louis said to Harry’s ear with a possessive voice and Harry came hard all over the table. Yes, they were good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this feels sort of like the end. But I still have one more chapter to this. The final chapter. If you ever wish to know what happened to them at some certain point of Harry growing up or wish to read some more, leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter. I'll see what I can do. :)


	16. Epilogue: I choose you for the rest of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is all grown up. And they still love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is the end. This story has thought me so much about writing and I will be writing more. More notes after the chapter. Thank you for reading!!

“Daddy, do you have your suit ready?” Harry asked. It was Marcel and Liam’s wedding day. Harry couldn’t believe they were getting married. Louis was Liam’s bestman and Harry was Marcel’s. “Yes, I have it here. We need to get going, so we won’t be late,” Louis answered. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Harry said and picked his suit up and checked that he had everything. He was ready to go.

Soon they arrived to the venue. It was an intimate wedding in a beautiful garden. Harry was in love with the place. He went to look for Marcel while Louis went to check up Liam. Marcel was already getting into his suit. “What took you so long?! I’m panicking here and my bestman is nowhere to be found.” Marcel yelled as he came to hug Harry. “Sorry, we kinda got distracted..” Harry said and blushed. They had had their own unofficial ceremony two months before and they were still in their honeymoon phase. “You fuckers. I swear you are like bunnies. Always all over each other. I don’t know how you do it. But I want the same for me and Liam.” Marcel said with a laugh. Harry blushed even more.

Harry and Marcel had moved away from home to study in university. Marcel studied maths while Harry studied arts. They had graduated in time and had started to look for jobs. During that time Harry and Louis had decided to move to somewhere where no one knew who they were so they could be out together and no one would know there were actually related. Harry ended up getting a job as a drama teacher across the country and it was their chance. They sold their old house, moved and started their new lives as a couple.

After a year Marcel started to miss Harry so much that he looked for a job from the same town as Harry and got one. Liam was also happy to move closer to Louis and Harry. It was a new start for them too. Marcel’s mother had cut Marcel out of her life when he had came out as gay. She had so much hate towards Marcel’s father that she couldn’t handle Marcel being gay too. So Marcel and Liam bought a house near Harry and Louis and today was their wedding day.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. It was intimate and peaceful and everything Marcel and Liam had wanted. The reception was fun and Harry and Louis both gave speeches that made Marcel and Liam tear up. When Harry and Louis got home afterwards, Louis said, “You looked as beautiful as you did on our wedding day.” And he kissed Harry. Their wedding had only had Liam, Marcel and few other friends in it. Liam was the minister since they couldn’t get legally married. But the ceremony had been beautiful and it had meant the world to them. And now they had their shiny new wedding bands on their ring fingers.

“I love you, daddy. I love you more than life.” Harry said. He was 25 and still called Louis daddy, just like Louis called Harry his baby boy. “I love you baby. Could I maybe fuck my spouse? Weddings make me horny,” Louis asked with mischievous eyes. Harry blushed. Louis still got him hard so fast after all these years. “Yes, you may fuck me,” Harry answered with a smile.

Louis pushed him against the wall and bit on his throat. Now that they were out he could mark Harry as much as he liked. And Louis did mark him a lot. He needed everyone to know that Harry was his and no one should even look at him. Harry moaned in pleasure and grinded his hips against Louis’. Louis suddenly turned him around and pulled his pants down. He got on his knees and spread Harry’s cheeks apart. “God, I’ve wanted to do this all day.” Louis said and dived in. He licked broad licks across Harry’s entrance. Harry started to whine and tried to get a hold on something. He’s knees almost buckled when Louis pushed his tongue inside. Harry was still loose from when they had fucked that morning so there was only little resistance. Louis spit into his hole and pushed his finger inside. He wanted to make Harry come just like this. Louis rubbed over Harry’s prostate while licking him and soon Harry was coming untouched.

“Looks like you made a mess on the wall. Naughty boy,” Louis said when he turned Harry around and kissed him again. Harry could taste himself on Louis’ mouth. “Daddy, let’s go to bed so you can fuck me. I need you inside.” Harry said and started to walk towards their bedroom. Louis had to follow, because he always followed his perfect boy.

Harry laid on the bed his beautiful long legs spread out giving easier access for Louis. Louis still had hard time understanding how did he get to have Harry. This wonderful amazing boy who he had loved from the moment he was born. And he was the only one who got to have Harry like this. Hair messed up by Louis’ hands, ready and waiting to wrecked by Louis’ cock.

Louis ran to Harry and jumped over him, getting Harry to giggle. “I love you so much, my little minx,” Louis said and lubed himself up. Then he pushed in and they both groaned. It was still as good as it had been from the start. Harry was so tight and hot and Louis couldn’t stop fucking him harder and harder. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” was all Louis could get out of his mouth. Harry kissed him hard and scratched his back while Louis wrecked his hole.

“Daddy, I’m coming again soon. Come with me,” Harry said and Louis started to fuck in his earnest. He wanted to come in unison, he was so close already. “Come for me baby boy,” Louis said and Harry came on that instant. Louis started coming when he felt Harry clench around his cock. It was an amazing feeling and Louis couldn’t get enough.

Afterwards Louis was holding Harry while playing with his hair. “Thank you for choosing me. For sharing your life with me,” Louis said. He sometimes felt like he didn’t say it enough. Harry smiled and kissed Louis. “Of course I choose you. You make the happiest man alive. I will choose you everyday for the rest of my life.” Harry answered and they kissed again. Life was good. No matter what was to come they knew they could handle it. Together, just like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I never thought this fic would be over 20k long. Thank you so much for every one who have read it and followed it. It means so much to me. If you have any thoughts on this, I'd love to read them in the comments! Thank you so so much for reading and I love all of you. And if you have any prompts or ideas you'd like me to write, I'd be happy to. :)  
> My twitter is @nikita_writes or leave a comment here. Lots of love!  
> You can also find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts on this. Or kudos if you liked it. It would mean so much.  
> If you wish to contact me, I'm @nikita_writes on twitter.  
> You can find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


End file.
